New Hope
by natasha94585
Summary: Basically this story is about Bella and how Charlie and Renee's Divorce has influenced her Romance life. She has trouble with commitment and doesn't believe in love causing her to break up with every guy she dates, never letting anyone get close to her.
1. Chapter 1: Stages

**Chapter 1: Stages**

Living in the small town of Forks, Washington with my father has never been a dream of mine, but ever since my mother remarried to a man named Phil things have just been different.

Phil is not a bad guy per say, and my mom is happy with him, which makes me happy for her, but there is just something about the way Phil watches me when I walk around the house when mom isn't there, and the way he sneaks around me and my friends, that just makes me uncomfortable. But its not like he has a record and he has never committed a major felony, so who am I to accuse him of anything? So I have decide to live with my dad, which also means leaving my 2 best friends Milo and Steph behind. Steph and Bri sit on my bed as I continued to pack what little clothes I had.

"I cant believe your just going to leave us!" Milo yells, throwing her hands in the air. "I mean what happened to us staying together? And what about William?"

William is my current boyfriend. We have been dating for about 6 months. I was leaving in two weeks and I haven't told him yet.

"You haven't told him yet have you?" Steph asks looking threw me closet

"No, I have not…, but I was thinking that its time me and him broke up anyway." I say

"What?! Y? I like Will" Milo asks, a confused look on her face

"You like all the guys she dates. What has this one done?" Steph asks

The thing with boys and relationships is I like boyfriends, but once they start to get to attached its time to let them go. I look at relationships in stages. Teen relationships are like adult ones only the timeline is shorter. While adults take the steps over years, teens tend to take the steps in a few months. Stage 1 is of course the attraction: that one person catches your eye and you just have to get to know them. Stage 2 is the flirting and whooing that leads to dating which is stage 3. Stage 4 is the beginning of the boyfriend/girlfriend relationships the "honeymoon stage" if you will, the stage in which all you want to do is be around that person and think everything they do is cute or sweet or wonderful. Then you reach stage 5, at this stage is when you start to notice things that irritate you, that you didn't notice before, and this is the stage were things start getting serious. Then if you can get passed the 5th stage some people move on to Stage 6: the proposal and the marriage were the stages start all over again, but for most people Stage 6 is the break up. Right now Will and I are in the middle of stage 5, it is time to move to stage 6. Will is getting way to attached.

"He hasn't necessarily done anything, I just think that with the summer being half way done, me moving, and going to a new school, I just think its time to let him go. He's just… I don't know. He just isn't a keeper. I'm not willing to rearrange my plans to keep this relationship when we're going to break up in a couple weeks anyway." I reply

I continued to pack clothes into a suitcase, while Steph helped by put other essentials in another suitcase. Milo stared at the ceiling with a confused look on her face.

"Why do you say the you and Will would have broken up in a couple weeks?" Milo asked, while Steph gives me a knowing look.

"well its been, what? 5 almost 6 months?" she says counting in her head " they're in stage 5, and let me guess. Will is starting to get to clingy and attached?" She changed her attention to me.

"Maybe…" I said looking away, trying to hide the truth. I'm an awful liar.

"Oh…" Milo says with a look of disappointment, which I ignore.

I finish packing my clothes and put some extra stuff in my other suitcase. I wasn't taking much with me just the things I need, not that I had a lot of stuff anyway. Steph is staring at the ceiling while Milo is playing on my keyboard. I was almost completely packed I only had my bed stuff, my bathroom stuff and my keyboard to pack. I would do that later though. We continued to hang out in my room, when I got a text

_Will:_

_Hey babe, I just got off of work,_

_U wanna hang out tonight?_

_Bella:_

_Sure sounds fun. _

I close my phone.

"Are you going to do it tonight?" Milo asks

"I might as well. There is no need to avoid the unavoidable." I answer, causing Steph to roll her eyes

"Oooo!!!! Let me do your make-up and pick out an outfit!! Please?" Milo shouts excitedly.

"No! ugh, you know how I hate to play Bella Barbie" I whine

"Plus, what do you wear when your going to break up with someone?" Steph asks

"I was gonna go with jeans and a t-shirt." I say

"Come on! You wear that everyday! Please?!" Milo shouts.

"OK! Jesh" I shout in defeat. Steph laughs.

Milo goes to my closet, were there are still some clothes on hangers and picks an outfit, then goes to her giant purse and pulls out 3 bags full of make-up and hair stuff. Why she carries all that crap with her I don't know. Bella Barbie lasted for an hour, a very long, dreadful hour. "Done!" Milo yells

"This is one thing I'm not gonna miss when I move" I say, Milo and Steph laugh. While I look in the mirror. I look pretty good. She pick out some black jeans and a read top for me to wear and my make up was lightly done. Milo went easy on me this time. "Thanks Milo"

"No Prob" she says

We walk down the stairs and out to the cars. Mom and Phil had gone out for the day. Steph's caliber was parked next to my truck. Steph said bye and gets in her car, then Milo said bye and gave me a hug before getting into Steph's car They Drove off and I got into my a, Christmas, and whatnot. Phil offered to buy me a new car but I refused, I don't want a new car. There's nothing wrong with my truck. I start the engine and drive over to Will's house. His family was middle class. Their house was pretty big. It was a two story and had big windows for every room. I step out of the car and walk up to the big wooden doors then ring the door bell. his mom answers the door.

"hello Bella" she says with a smile " come on in. Will is upstairs in his room."

"Thank you Mrs. Gamble" I say

She smiles and nods then walks away to the kitchen. I head up the stairs. Wills door is second to last down the long hall. I can hear music playing from the inside. I knock. He yells something I cant understand and I open the door. He looks towards the door. He is spread out across the bed. He gets up and pulls me into a hug, then kiss me.

"Hey Babe" he smiles

"Hey" I say giving him my most convincing smile as he leads me to the bed.

"You look great" he compliments

"Thanks" I reply

" So what did you do today?" he asked leaning back on the bed.

I shrug and say "Nothing much. Just packed"

"Packed? For what? Are you going somewhere?" he was starting to panic a little now. Like Steph said, clingy.

"Well ya" I say "Look, we need to talk…" I start to fidget with my fingers

"Where are you going? When are you coming back? When are you leaving?…" he was spiting out a million questions a minute.

"Will!!" I scream. He stops talking. He's standing up now. "I'm moving. I'm not coming back and I leave in two weeks… but that's not wh-"

"Why didn't you tell me?! Two weeks?! You cant leave! Why are you moving?" he continues his rant

I sigh and say "I'm moving with my father. I just think its time for a change… but we need to talk about something else"

"I'll miss you" he whined " Where are you moving? Am I going to be able to visit you? I mean I know long distance relationships are hard but we can do it." he continued, ignoring me.

Long distance relationship? that's it! He is getting WAY to attached.

"Will! I WANT TO BREAK UP!!" I shout. Again he stops talking. He just stares at me. His face has no expression. He just sits on the bed and looks at the floor.

"Why?" he whispers.

"I just think it would be easier… you know with the move and all…" I reply.

"But….. I love you…" he says a little louder

Well crap. I new this was coming. "I'm sorry Will… I just think its for the best" I say getting up to leave.

"Wait" he says grabbing my arm. I pull away and continue to walk threw the door and down the stairs. of course he fallows me.

"Don't leave me Bella. I love you" he says as I reach the bottom step. "Bella, I love you!!"

"Stop it!" I say when I reach the door. He runs down the stairs and pulls me into a hug. I try to pull away but fail.

"Please Bella" he pleads now. "We can make this work. I can visit every week. Please." he says into my ear.

"No Will." I say pushing him away. I walk out of the house and into my truck. He doesn't fallow me.

This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. I try to break it off before it gets to the 'I love you', I just don't believe in love. it's a lie. When I was younger I was completely and utterly obsessed with Disney, and I honestly believed that everyone has a happy ending, that is until Charlie and Renee started fighting. At first it wasn't bad, just little quarrels about random nothings. Then things started getting intense, up until the divorce. They stopped talking to each other entirely. And when they did talk, it was only to talk about who I would be staying with. I had no idea who I wanted to stay with. I loved my mother, but I loved my father just as much.

Finally, after months and months of arguing, my parents went to court. It was not fun. I had to sit and watch as they argued all over again about how horrible the other person was. My father called my mother a slut and my mother called my father a back stabbing bastard. Eventually the tedious task was over and it was decided I would stay with my mother. My mother was ecstatic. She would have her daughter and she beat Charlie all in one swoop. I, on the other hand, was depressed. I would no longer get to see my dad and I would be living thousands of miles away. I had seen each of their bad sides and I didn't know what to think anymore.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

As I was walking to through the airport my mind kept pondered exactly how much I would miss my mom.

With every step I took I could feel the separation tugging more and more at my heart. I could feel myself being torn in two. On one side I had lived with my mother for my whole life and I hate the fact that I was leaving her, She was the only person besides Milo and Steph that truly understood me. On the other hand I was really excited to see Charlie, considering I hadn't seen him since I was 7.I haven't been able to see him that much since the divorce. I'm just really glad that he is looking forward to seeing me. I've missed that connection we use to have.

I could tell that Stephanie and Milo were thoroughly upset about my departure, but what could I do. I was moving to Forks, Washington a million miles away. Life right now wasn't looking too good.

"Well this is it", Renee said fighting back her tears.

I couldn't look her in the eyes or else I would just break down. I hate seeing my mother cry. I didn't want to see them leave, I know I'm going to miss them dearly.

"Don't leave me!" Milo screamed running at me. She was always so dramatic about things.

Steph on the other hand just gave me a hug and said "Have a safe trip". She's not really the expressive type.

I looked at Renee, no, I looked at my mother. I stood there smiling at her and my stomach started to get all knotted. I looked away afraid that I would start to cry, but it was too late. I ran up to my mom and gave her the most affectionate hug I've ever given to someone.

I feel like I'm taking a little something away from her by leaving. I could never tell her the truth behind me leaving home, it would devastate her.

"I love you mom", I tearfully said to her.

"I love you Bella", mom cried to me.

I walked to the terminal gate, and just before I walked through the gates Steph runs up behind me bawling her eyes out. "I hate that your leaving, you better text me every fucking day. I love your ass so much"

I couldn't help but smile at my best friend. " I will. I promise" I said as we ended our hug.

I walk through the gate turning back to give everyone my best smile and a last wave goodbye, the got on the plane and found my seat.

I walked down the isle slowly look for my seat number with my carry on bag, that Milo insisted I take, on my arm. My seat was on the right hand side, when I got to my seat no one was in my row and luckily I got the window seat. I walked in the row to my seat and sat while the plane continued to load with people. I dug in the bag on my lap and took out my ipod plugging in my headphones, to drown out the noise, and closed my eyes. Not five minutes later I felt the seats next to me being filled and something drop on my foot.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb your sleep" the deep voice said

I opened my eyes to see a very handsome man next to me. He had blond hair and was dress semi formal. He looked like he was in his late twenties.

" Its no problem" I say with a smile. He smiles back and picks up what he dropped. A book.

"Oh good. You found them" I look up to see a beautiful woman with caramel colored hair looking at the man. She looks at me and smiles. I smile back

_They are very beautiful, _I think to myself. The man switches seats with her so that he is sitting on the outside and the woman sits in the middle. It takes a few minutes but the captains voice comes out of the speakers. As he is explain the rules, safety procedures, and whatnot the flight attendants are moving their hands in in response to the words to demonstrate what the voice is saying.

"It always makes me laugh when I watch them doing the hand motions" the woman giggled.

I giggled too. "They do look a little ridiculous" She smiles at me

"I'm Esme Cullen, and this is Carlisle" she motions toward the both of them. He nods.

"I'm Bella" I introduce shaking both of their hands.

"So what's taking you to Washington?" Esme asks

"Oh, I'm going to see with my father, he lives in this little town called fork." I say

"Forks? Oh how delightful!" She exclaims

"Yes. Do you know of it?" I ask

"Actually, we live there. You see my husband Carlisle is a doctor and we had to go to a conference, and we're headed back. Aren't we darling?" she looks at her husband. He smiles at me and nods.

For the whole plane ride Esme told me about forks and all the things that have changed since I 7. It sounded like it hadn't changed that much. She told me about the school and her children Alice, Rosalie, Emmett , Jasper, And Edward. She explained that Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet were adopted, Rosalie and Jasper being twins, And that Edward and Alice Were twins. They all sounded really nice and I was looking forward to meeting them. I was a little disappointed when the captain announce our arrival.

When we landed She gave my her number and Carlisle's card and told me to call her anytime. As I walked out into the small airport I saw Charlie sitting in one of the waiting chairs. He stood and walked over when he saw me, pulling me into a hug. I hugged back, acknowledging the neither of us were huggy people, but ignoring it because I hadn't seen him in so long.

"Its good to see you bells" he said with a smile as we got out of our hug.

"You too dad" I say, remembering he hates when I call him Charlie.

He leads me to his police cruiser after we picked my two suit cases and my keyboard. The car ride to the house was mostly quite except for me telling him how the ride down was and him telling me that my truck had arrived two days ago. Mom and Phil had it brought down here so I could get around. On the way it started to rain, but hey its forks its to be expected. We arrived in to the house and Charlie grabbed my two suitcases and took them into the house while I grabbed my keyboard.

As I walked threw the doors of the house I remembered glimpses of my childhood. The house was familiar. I walked up the stairs to my old room. It looked the same as last time I remember it except the desk that had been added. I placed my keyboard on the bed. Charlie walks in.

"Hey what do you want for dinner kiddo? You must be starving.." he asked " how bout I order pizza?"

"That's fine dad" I say. "I'm just gonna unpack" he nods then leaves the room.

"Hmm where to start" I say to myself. Turns out, I decided to unpack my clothes first. Next came the toiletries and then finally the other random things I own. Once done, I decided to go downstairs to see if the pizza arrived. I did and me and Charlie settled down for an awkward dinner. Not much was said besides the small talk.

"Did you have trouble unpacking" he asked me.

"No dad, I didn't have any trouble" I replied.

"Are you excited about starting school in a month" he said, trying to start a conversation with me.

"I guess" I said, trying to find a reason to go back up to my room. My short answer didn't seem to work though.

"You don't seem that excited. I guess you would be a little nervous though. I mean you haven't seen your friends in a long time and it is a new school" Charlie rambled on.

I took the chance I had and went up to my room, still hearing Charlie talk to himself downstairs. I felt slightly bad about leaving so suddenly, but I just had to get away. It felt too awkward and I just needed some time to myself.

Its not that I wasn't excited for school, I kinda liked school, its just that I don't like being around big crowds of people. And moving to a small town like forks means that the news of my arrival would have made it around and that means lots of unwanted attention, and hate attention. But its my senior year so I'll try to be excited.

I take my keyboard out of the case and set it up next the my bed on the side with the closet. I had been playing piano since 6th grade. I wasn't great. I know a few songs, that I learned to play by ear but that's about it. I turn it on a press keys trying to find a melody. I've always wanted to take lessons but my mom and I were always tight on money. I hear a low knock on the door.

"come in" I say still pressing keys.

"I just wanted to say goodnight" Charlie says "I work early and I don't usually get home till around 6"

I look up at him, after turning off my keyboard, and smile. "Sure dad, no problem"

"what do you plan on doing tomorrow?" he asks

I pull the covers back and get in bed. "I don't know, maybe I'll go visit Jacob"

"That's a good idea. He's been excited about you coming down" he says. I smile at him and wait for him to leave "Ya..ummm.. Goodnight Bells"

"Goodnight dad." I reply and he closes my door.

Charlie usually didn't hover but seeing as he hadn't seen me in a while I guess he felt the need. I lay down and try to get comfortable. _Tomorrow is going to be a long day, _I think to myself, as I close my eyes and try to sleep

*****************************************************

I woke to the sound of rain on my window. It was fairly dark but light enough to see. I get out of bed and look around the room. I really need an alarm clock, I take a mental note. I open my door and make my way down the stairs and into the living room. The clock on the wall says its 8:00. I sigh and walk into the kitchen to make breakfast. To bad when I open the fridge there isn't any food. No wonder Charlie ordered pizza last night. I guess ill have to go grocery shopping.

I run upstairs to take a shower. It felt good to have the hot water run down my body. I lathered my hair with shampoo, letting the smell of it surround me. Then washed my body with vanilla lavender body wash then rinsed the bubbles out of my hair. I stepped out of the shower grabbing the towel and drying my body. Apparently I didn't dry my feet very well because I slipped and slammed my head on the counter.

"Fuck" I shout and place my hand on my head where it hit. I drop my hand and see blood "Freakin great" I haven't even been here 3 days and I'm hurt already.

I stand and look in the mirror and see blood trickling from a cut right above my eyebrow. I sigh and clean the blood with toilet paper. Thankfully the bathroom smelt like strawberries and lavender and I couldn't smell the blood or I would have fainted. I leave the room with a peace of toilet paper stuck to my forehead and the towel around my body.

I get dressed quickly and head downstairs my forehead is still bleeding, which means I probably need stitches. Ugh, I hate hospitals. But being way accident prone, I get stuck in there a lot. I hear vibrating coming from the table and remember that I didn't call my mom or anyone to tell them I arrived safely. I take it out of the bag I used as a carry on. I had 5 missed calls. 3 from mom and 2 from Steph and Milo. I call mom first. She answers on the second ring.

"Hello?" her voice rings

"Hey mom." I say

"Bella!! Finally, I have been so worried about u!" she exclaims "How was your flight?"

"Fine" I say "I'm unpacked and everything is fine. I was just calling to let you know I'm fine. I'm sorry I forgot to call last night" I say trying to end the conversation remember the cut on my head.

"Ok, I'm glad you called! I'll let you go. Love you, call me later" she says

"I will. Bye mom. Love you too" I say and hang up. Then quickly text Steph.

I put my phone in my pocket and grab my keys heading out to my truck. The rain had subsided for the moment and I got to my truck thankfully not tripping on the way. I jump in the cab, and then my phone starts to ring. I look at the screen. it's a unknown number.

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Bella dear, its Esme. From the plane. I just wanted to see how your night was and to see if you got there ok." she stated

"How sweet of you. I got to my dad's house fine thank you and my night was good" I say. I feel blood from the cut slide down my face. The toilet paper isn't helping anymore. "I'm sorry Esme, I have to get going. I need to go to the hospital"

"Oh!! Why?" she shouted sounding worried.

"I just fell and hit my head and I think I need stitches" I say

"Well, Carlisle is off of work and is home, so why don't you head on over here then you can meet my kids as well" she offers

"oh, no. I couldn't impose" I say, blushing at her kindness.

"No! Its no problem, I'll tell Carlisle right now" she says and before I can protest, she drops the phone. I sit in my cab waiting for her to pick the phone back up. " he says to head on over" she says and then gives me directions to her house.

I thank her and start drive in the route that she gave me I soon get to unknown territory and no more houses could be seen just miles of tree's and then I see a bright pink ribbon tied to a tree. I assume it's the off road path she told me to take. I would have never seen it if it wasn't for the ribbon.

I continue to drive down the dirt path, It seemed to go on forever. Then I saw it, the most beautiful house I've have ever seen in my life. It was huge and had a timeless, graceful look. It could have been hundreds of years old. The house was covered in large windows that made it look even bigger. My truck was only car that could be seen out side. I parked in the front, still admiring the house. I got out and walked up the porch steps but before I could knock, Esme opened the door.

"Hello Bella" she greeted, pulling me into a hug. " come on in"

The house was even more breath-taking inside. It was very bright, very open, and extremely large. The front door opened to a short hallway stopped to present a large living room with a tall ceiling, to the left, and a massive, curving staircase that took up the right. The wooden floor and the thick carpets were all varying in shades of white. A glimpse of the kitchen could be seen behind the living room.

"Oh. My. Gosh, your house is gorgeous" I blush at my sudden outburst

"Why thank you, I decorated it myself. But there's plenty of time to admire later. Right now lets get that cut fixed." she said leading me up the stairs.

We walked up the massive staircase and I let my hand trail along the smooth rail. We came to a long hall, having the same honey colored wood as the downstairs. We passed one room and the she lead me through the door of the second room in the hall. Carlisle sat behind a large desk. His face turned towards us as we entered the room.

"Hello Bella" he said with a smile

"Hi" I say.

He got out of his seat and walked towards a different chair. Motioning for me to come over. I do as he says and sit in the chair he is standing by. He grabs a bag the is on his desk and pulls out the supplies he needs, as he starts cleaning the cut.

"So tell me, how did you get the cut?" he ask, curiosity in his voice.

"I slipped in the bathroom after I took a shower and hit my head on the counter." I say, blushing from embarrassment.

A low chuckle escapes from his lips. "Well, you should learn to be more careful" he says, as he starts to stitch me up.

"Well, its kinda unavoidable" I say. "I've been accident prone since I could walk" I giggle.

He chuckles as he finishes patching me up. "All done, please _try_ to be careful" he says with another chuckle.

"Will do" I reply, standing.

Esme comes back in the room. I hadn't even noticed she had left. I walk to her and she smiles and motions for me to follow her downstairs. I can hear the T.V. on in the large living room. When we reach the bottom of the step, I can see a large boy sitting on the couch, his arm around a girl.

"Hey mom" the boy says looking away from the T.V. and standing. " Who this?" he motions toward me.

He's was huge. Tall with brown curly hair, and looked like a serious weight lifter.

"This is Bella" she introduced "Bella this is Emmett and Rosalie"

The blond sitting on the couch looked up and smiled. She had a beautiful figure and looked like she could be a model. You know the kind you see on the cover of _Sports Illustrated _swimsuit issue.

"Hi" I say extending my hand. But Emmett pulled me into a hug. Rosalie laughed and walked over to shake my hand.

"Hi" she smiled at me then gave Esme a curious look.

"This is the girl I met on the plane. Remember, I told you, she got a cut this morning and Carlisle offered to patch her up." she smiled at me. "Where's Alice and Jasper?" she asked them.

"We're here" said a high pitched voice from behind me. I turned to see a small, pixie-like girl, with short, spiked, black hair. The boy next to her was tall like Emmett, but less bulky, with blond hair like Rosalie's. "I think Edward is out for the day"

Esme looked a little disappointed at Edwards absence but smiled and introduced them. "This is Alice and Jasper"

"Hi!" replied Alice as she pulled me into a hug. She had a death grip but I smiled and hugged her back.

"Hello" Jasper said.

"Wow. People in this family like to give hugs" I laugh.

They all laugh and we walk over to the couch. Esme smiled at me

"Are you hungry? Its nearly lunch time" she says. Had that much time passed already?

"ummm… a little. Yes" I reply shyly. Blushing

"What would you like?" she asks everybody.

"Sub sandwiches!!" Emmett booms

"OK Esme starts to walk to the kitchen

"Can I help?" I say. I was dying to see what the kitchen looked like, compared to the rest of the house.

"Sure" She says, and I follow her into the kitchen.

Of course it was beautiful. The white tile floor was shiny and clean, and a large island sat in the middle of the room. The walls were painted white with places of yellow covering the inside of the pantries and a small space behind the stove and sink, causing the room to look big and open like the rest of the house. The sink, fridge, and stove all made of the same metal.

"Wow. Your kitchen is amazing" I say eyeing the stove.

"Thank you. Would you like to use the stove? You seem to admire it… do you like to cook Bella?" she asks

"Yes, I love to cook" I said walking over to the stove. "I've been cooking since I was able to touch the top of the stove…. My mom isn't a very good cook and I always had to fend for myself." I say smiling at her, while she pulls out the things we need to make the sandwiches.

We small chat while we make the sandwiches. I don't use the stove and after we're done we take them into the other room. I spent the whole afternoon at the Cullen's house and the next time I look at the clock its 4:50 pm.

"I should go" I say after looking at the clock. Emmett and Alice give me sad looks and I giggle. "I have to cook dinner for Charlie." I say

Alice gets up and gives me a hug. "Call me later. K?"

"See ya little Bells" Emmett says giving me a hug after Alice.

After I got byes from everyone else I leave. When I arrive at the house the sun is just starting to set and Charlie hasn't come home yet. I head inside and start on dinner. I decide to make seasoned chicken with noodles and carrots. Dinners almost ready when Charlie gets home.

"Bells?" dad yells. I hear the door close.

"In here" I yell back. He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"It smells great Bells" he stated.

I smile as I pull the chicken out of the over. I quickly finished making the carrots and then set the food on the table. Charlie dug in as soon as the plates touched the table.

"How was your day? What happened to your head?" he asks noticing the cut

"It was good." I reply "I had planned to hang out with Jacob today but when I got out of the shower this morning I slipped and hit my head on the sink. So I got dressed and grabbed my keys to go to the hospital, but than Esme called and told me to that Carlisle would stitch me up and to come over. I tried to protest but she insisted. So I went over there and after he fixed me up I hung out with them for a while" I state.

"Esme and Carlisle? As in the Cullen's?" His look curious.

"yes?" I reply

"How do you know them?" he asks.

"Oh." I say realizing his confusion. "I met them on the plane. They sat next to me"

"Oh." he said.

I told him what we did the whole day and when dinner was over I washed the dishes and got ready for bed. I sat at my keyboard playing a tune softly. I look at the clock, 9:45. I turn off the keyboard and get in bed, grabbing my ipod off of the dresser.

As I put the buds in my and turned on my music, my mind wondered back to today's events. I hadn't met Edward yet… I wonder what he's like. There wasn't any pictures of him from what I could see. I thought of all the possibilities. They all were so beautiful. And with thoughts of what he could be, I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Jacob Black

**Chapter 3: Jacob Black**

I woke up the next morning with a slight headache. Ugh. I sit up rubbing my head and look at the clock. 10:00 am! I get up and grab two aspirin from the bathroom before heading downstairs. Charlie was no where to be seen. I walked into the kitchen and see a note on the counter.

_Bella, _

_Went fishing with Billy, wont be back _

_till late. Have a good day._

_Charlie_

I put the note back on the counter. _Great, what am I supposed to do all day? _I thought. I go upstairs and start my day like normal. Showering, getting dressed, brushing my teeth, and doing my hair only took about an hour and a half. I contemplate calling Alice but then change my mind. Then I remember what I was going to do yesterday, so I decide to do that today.

I grabbed my keys and my coat and hopped in my car. The drive to the reservation wasn't long, and I was familiar with the area. Jacob and I used to hang out all the time when I was younger. I hadn't seen him in forever and I hoped he was home and not out.

I park in front of the familiar house. Its small wooden frame and dull red paint made it look similar to a small barn. The garage door was open and, as I opened the door of my car, I could hear music coming from it. I walked over and I could hear someone singing.

"_and I just got to knowDo you ever think, when you're all aloneAll that we could be, Where this thing could goAm I crazy or falling in loveIs it real or just another CrushDo you catch a breath, when I look at youAre you holding back, like the way I doCause I'm trying, trying to walk awayBut I know this crush ain't goin away, goin away"_

I stood by the door of the open garage. I could see feet sticking out from under and old looking car. I giggled. I guess he heard me because I heard a loud _BANG, _and then he slid out from under the car. He stared at me for a long while.

"Bella?" He asked, confusion still on his face.

"Hey Jacob. Long time, no see" I say, a giant smile on my face.

He stands and jogs to where I'm standing. "Oh my god! Its been forever!" he states, while giving me a hug. "When did you get here?"

"A couple days ago." a smile still planted on my face. "What are you up to?"

"Just fixin up the rabbit" He smiles, then realizes the music's still on. He turns to turn off the radio, but I grab his wrist.

"Leave it." I say once he's stopped. "I love David Archuleta, and don't worry I wont tell anybody" I laugh.

"Hey!" he yells hitting my arm playfully. " I only listen to it when no one is home or gone." he laughs.

"Hey, I'm not judging" I laugh with him. "So, how complete is this baby?" I ask walking over to car and leaning against it.

"I just need a few more pieces actually" he walks over to me.

"Cool" I say. "Are you too busy or can we hang out? I can just hang back here and watch if that's cool" I compromise.

"Sure, I'm almost done for today and its only.." he looks at the clock "12:30, we can grab some lunch afterward? And maybe go to the beach?" he offers

"Sounds great" I respond. His look turning hopeful.

He began working on his car again, while I grab a chair and sit close by. We talked about random stuff as he worked, his school, his friends, Billy, Occasionally he would sing along to the music. I would giggle. Jacob doesn't seem like the pop music type, but then again you should never judge a book, right?

Jacob finish about an hour later and went to take a shower. I walked through the familiar house looking in all the rooms. I finished looking at the downstairs and moved up. The stairs creaked as I made my way to the first room. I opened the door and looked around. It appeared to be a small guest room, and I didn't linger as I moved down the hall. The second door lead to the bathroom, and as I passed it I could hear Jacob talking to himself. It sound like he was pretending to be a soccer player. I laughed silently as I passed.

There where two doors left in the hall. I assumed the last door to be Billy's room, so didn't go in. I slowly open the door, that was second to last. It squeaked a little when I pushed it. The room was small and average, The walls a plain white. All that was in the room was a bed and a desk, not even a dresser. I walked over to the closet and looked in.. The clothes were lined from pants to shorts to short sleeves to long sleeves.

I touched the fabric. Running my fingers along the row. Something caught my eye. I reach up to grab the box from the shelf, taking it over to the bed. I sit and remove the lid. _Wow_ I thought. They were pictures, of Jacob and me when we were little. There were dozens of them, in all of them we were smiling. I smiled, remembering back to the times I could remember.

I heard the shower shut off. _Crap!! _Jacob is gonna come in here and find me snooping in his stuff. I jumped up and tried to rushed to the closet, but tripped. _Great, my clumsiness has perfect timing. _I get up and toss the box back on the shelf, turning to leave. I open his door ready to bolt down the hall, but unfortunately he's just getting out of the bathroom.

"Shit" I whisper.

I close the door, looking around franticly for a place to hide. _The closet. _I rush over closing the closet door, right before he walked in. I put my hand over my mouth to muffle the sound of my breathing. Jacob stood there for a second before turning toward the closet. _CRAP!! _He has no dresser, and all his clothes are in here. God I'm an idiot. He's at the closet now, hand on the door knob. I close my eyes.

"Bella?" he says in a confused voice. "What are doing in my closet?"

I open my eyes. Jacob is standing there in nothing but a towel around his waist, and a look of confusion on his face. I look at his rippling muscles and am dazzled by them. I fight the urge to trace my fingers along his abs.

"Bells?" he says, looking concerned now

"What?" I asked, shaking my head trying to clear it.

"Your in my closet… why?" he asked again. "I mean if you wanted to see me naked you could have just asked" He laughs and winks

"For your information I was snooping in your room and didn't want to get caught but unfortunately I chose a bad hiding place." I say rolling my eyes

"Sure Bells, whatever you say." He snorts. "Did you find anything interesting?" he mocked, while digging in his closet.

"Actually…. I did" I say. Looking at him, becoming memorized again.

"Bella, I gotta change." he says holding his clothes.

"Oh, right sorry" I say, hurrying out the room. Tripping once. I hear him laughing as I close the door.

I sat outside of the door, waiting. _Wow. Jacob had grown up. Is it weird that I'm attracted to him? I mean he's like a brother to me kinda, and I've known him for to long, it would be totally awkward. But, Just wow. _I continued my thought rant, till I was suddenly pulled backward.

"Did you hear me? I said you could come in now" he laughed.

I stood and walked into his room and sat on his bed. He comes and sits next to me.

"So, you found something interesting?" he asked

"Ya." I say getting up and going to the closet. I pull the box down and bring it over.

"Oh" he says. Like he's embarrassed.

"What's wrong" I asked, while I open the top, pulling out the pictures.

"Nothing" he says.

I smile and look through the pictures. I go through them, handing him the ones I've already seen, and laughing at the ones I hadn't. The further in the pill I went the older we got. Then I got to the last few pictures. They were pictures of me with Milo and Steph.

"Where did you get these?" I asked looking through them and laughing.

"I kinda kept tabs on you when you left. You just stopped coming down… I missed you." he said looking down. "Renee Sent me the photo's"

"That's sweet Jake" I say looking at him. "I missed you too"

He looks up at me and smiles. "Lets go eat lunch, k?"

"ok" I say, covering the box and putting it in the closet.

We take my truck seeing as Jacob's car isn't done yet and he doesn't have a license. We drive to a small restaurant in Port Angeles. We walked in and let the hostess seat us. She put us in a small booth. And asks what we want to drink.

"I'll have a coke" I say

"Make that two" Jacob responds. She walks away and he puts his focus back in me. "So." he says.

"So." I say mocking his tone.

"What have you been up to?" he laughs. "I mean, what are you doing in forks? You haven't been here in years. When do you leave?"

"Actually, I'm not leaving. Well not for a while" I respond to his last question.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he's face drops slightly.

"I'm sorry Jake, I hadn't even talked to Charlie in forever let alone anyone else here." I say looking apologetic.

"Its fine" he says smiling a little. "I loved the surprise. So why are you here? Not that I want you to leave. Just curious.." he adds quickly.

"Its sorta complicated…. I just thought that I needed time apart from my mother and her new husband. It no big deal, and plus its nice to see Charlie." I respond.

"Well.." he says "its great to see you… I've really missed you."

I blush and smile at his remark. The waiter finally came to take our order. He was looking at me in a way that, I think, was supposed to be seductive, but it just gave me the creeps. We order and talk. I told him about phoenix, about mom and Phil getting married, and about Milo and Steph.

"Wow" he says after I'm done. We had already gotten our food and I was almost done. "Sounds like you've been doing well, and you look great." he states.

"Thanks" I say, blushing. I finish my meal and we ask for the check.

"I'll pay" I say.

"No! I want to" he says.

"Fine" I say. "you can pay for yours"

And after a short argument he gives in and we pay separately. We had out to the car and look at the clock. 3:48.

"We still have time to go to the beach if you want" he says

"Sounds great" I respond.

And we drive to La Push Beach. Jake and I use to go here all the time when we were younger, while Charlie and Billy were fishing. I had really good memories from here. Jake was really the only friend I had from here. I wasn't good at making friends and plus I've known him since he was born, seeing as he's my dad's best friends son.

We parked and walk along the beach talking about memories.

"Ya, remember that one time I threw that seaweed at you and you thought it was a snake? You freaked out and ran all the way to the other side of the beach." He laughed

"Oh shut up" I laugh and hit him playfully. " you knew I was scared of snakes! Your such a jerk" I say and then walk ahead pouting.

"Aww come on Bella" he says catching up with me. "You know it was funny" he states. I continue walking, ignoring him, trying to hide a smile.

"Oh, so that's how its gonna be?" he says slowing down a little. "Ok"

Then suddenly he tickle attacks me. "JAKE!!!" I scream laughing. "Stop! NO!" I shout.

I push him and am able to get away, so I start running. Jake keeps up with me with no problem.

"Oh no you don't" he says and tackles me bringing me to the ground and tickles me some more.

"Uncle!!" I scream, laughing

He's laughing to, and continues to tickle me. I shout to please stop one more time and he obliges but doesn't get off me. Instead he stares at me, a big smile on his face. I smile back, trying to catch my breathe. He has my hands pinned above my head and he's straddling my hips. I look into his deep brown eyes, and he stares back leaning in slightly.

"Bella" he whispers, leaning a little further.

I open my mouth to answer, but someone shouts Jakes name causing me to look up and him to get off me. Two boys walk up to us, as Jake is helping me off the ground.

"Hey Jake" the taller of the two greets, the shorter one nods.

"Hey Quil, Embry" Jake nods back looking slightly annoyed.

"What's up? Who's this?" the tall one asks.

"This is Bella, Bella this is Quil and Embry"

"Hi" I say waving a little.

"Hey" They respond.

"Whatcha guys up to?" Embry asks

"Nothing" Jake responds. "We were about to leave, its getting dark."

I give him a look. "Ya, I have to get going, Charlie's dinner isn't going to make itself." I say.

"Ok. Maybe we'll see more of you" Quil winks at me. Jake lets out a small sound, that resembled a growl.

I laugh and say "Ya Maybe" and wink back causing Quil to laugh.

We say our goodbyes a head back to the car. Jake is quiet on the way back. It made me nervous, as the silence grew more awkward. When we were about 3 minutes from his house I speak.

"Are you ok? You seem…tense" I say quietly

"I'm fine" he sighs "I'm sorry about my friends, they flirt with everyone, they're idiots" he says.

"Oh, I think they're wonderful" I reply "Don't be sorry" I smile at him

He gives me a small smile back. " Quil seems to like you" he smirked.

"I guess." I laugh and shake my head. "But then again he flirts a lot right?" I comment.

"Ahh, Touché" he replied and I laugh.

We arrive at his house and I turn off the car. Sitting there awkwardly. This shouldn't be awkward right? I mean it wasn't a date… was it? I shake my head to rid the thoughts.

"So, today was fun" He says, breaking the silence.

"Ya, I'll definitely have to come visit more often." I say, giving him a smile.

"Definitely" he responds. And smiles widely, reaching for the handle. He opens the door, but before he gets out, he turns to me. I smile again and he returns one, leaning over and placing a kiss on my cheek. I blush as I watch him walk up to his house.

_What am I doing? _I think to myself, as I drive back home. I pull up to the house and see the Charlie's already home. When I get in the house Charlie is on the couch watching T.V.

"Bells?" he calls over his shoulder.

"Ya dad" I reply.

"Hey, there's still some left over pizza if you hungry" he nods toward the kitchen.

"No thanks, I had a big lunch" I reply sitting next to him on the couch. "Did you catch much?" I ask.

"Ya, I caught a few. I put them in the freezer in the back." he says still staring at the T.V. "What did you do today?"

"Oh, I went to see Jacob" I reply.

"Oh!" he says shocked. "And how did that go?"

"It was nice to see him after so long. I watched him work on his car and then we went to eat lunch in Port Angeles, and we went to the beach afterward" I shrug.

"That sounds nice, I'm glad you had fun." he said.

"I did." I reply, standing up. "I'm heading of to bed. I'm sorta tired. Night Charlie"

"Night kiddo" he says looking back to the T.V.

I head up the stairs and brush my teeth before getting dressed for bed. I sit at my keyboard and play the familiar melody I wrote for my mom, then after I got in bed, thinking about Jacob. What was he going to say to me when we were at the beach? He looked so… intense. Oh well. I had a lot of fun today, I laughed more than I have in a long time. It was nice.

I soon found myself drifting of to sleep. The dreams I had weren't really dreams, more like memories of me and Jacob. I slept sound threw the night.


	4. Chapter 4: First Day Of School

**Chapter 4: First Day Of School**

Two days before school and I realize I don't have a backpack. I was just thinking maybe I should get a cheap one. Just something strong enough to hold my stuff. People get fifty dollar backpacks but I don't need anything fancy, I mean its just a backpack after all. But according to Alice '_its all about accessories_'. So here I am at the mall, looking at a sixty dollar backpack, with a brand name I've never heard of.

"Allliiiice" I whine " I'm not spending that much money on a backpack"

"But its so cute!!! And its so vogue, I cant not get it!" she jumped up and down, then stopped and made that face, you know? The kind kids make to get their way?

"No Alice, not the pout" I've only known this girl for a few weeks and she already found my weakness. "Fine" I sigh and grab the stupid bag, mumbling to myself "that look only works when you do it."

"YAY!!!!!" she shouts clapping her hand.

We walk up to the cashier and purchase the stupid, sixty dollar backpack.

"I'm starving, lets go eat ok?" Alice says pulling me toward the food court.

I'd become kind of accustom to Alice, seeing as for the past few weeks I'd been either with her or Jacob. I would usually go over to her house and we'd just hang out. This also means I saw more of Jasper, Rose, And Emmett.

Jasper is always very quiet, never saying much to me, but he was nice. Rose is just like Alice, but a tad less enthusiastic about everything. Emmett is like the big brother I never had. They were all great and I was become close friends with them quickly. Of course there was one person always missing from the picture. Edward. Every time I came over he was always out. Alice told me that he was hardly ever home. I just shrugged it off, figuring I'd meet him in meet him when school starts.

Alice orders food for us from a burger place and we pick out table and sit.

"So are you excited for school? I mean its pretty big news, you moving here I mean." She stated. "I mean everyone is talking about you."

"How do you know that?" I ask. "And plus its been a few weeks since I got here."

"Ya, but all you ever do is hang out at mine or Jacobs house." she said. "no one else has met you yet, which is kinda incredible, living in a small town like this."

"I guess" I say. "I'm just glad I'm not coming here in the middle of the year."

Alice shrugs and talks more about the people at forks. So far I've learned the Cullen's were pretty much the most popular kids in school, with Alice being president of almost every club, Emmett being in most of the sports (which explains the largeness), Jasper being a tutor for a lot of people, and Rose being… well Rose. I felt completely insignificant.

"Don't worry about it." Alice assured my doubts. "There's got to be something your good at."

I roll my eyes and we continue the conversation while we eat. After we were finished Alice dropped me of home. Did I mention she has a Porsche? Ya! All of the Cullen's have these crazy expensive cars. Emmett Had This Huge jeep, Rose had a red BMW convertible, and Jasper…. Well I don't know if Jasper has a car, seeing as he's always with Alice.

I go into the house starting my normal routine. Cooking Charlie dinner, eat with Charlie, do dishes, go upstairs, get ready for bed, play a little on my keyboard and go to bed. I'd learned a few new songs and have been practicing. I don't know how to read music, so I learn by ear. After practicing I get into bed a drowse of into a deep sleep.

The next morning I wake up to the rain on the roof. Only 8:00 in the morning and its already raining. I sigh and go take a shower. When I go downstairs I start making breakfast for Charlie. Soon enough Charlie is showered, dressed, and at the table. We share a silent Breakfast together.

The rest of the day I spent cleaning up a little around the house and reading. I loved to read, and right now I was re-reading one of my favorites, Withering heights. I laid in bed the whole day and by the time it was time for me to go to sleep, I had finished it. I sighed as I got into bed. Tomorrow was school and I was not looking forward to it.

Going to forks high would mean getting a lot of attention as Alice had said. I was not one for wanting to much attention, But reluctant as I was I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, so that I would have enough energy for tomorrow. Soon I was drifting of into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I woke to the _BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! _of my alarm clock. I groaned and rolled out of bed. Today was the day, and I was dreading it. I took a nice hot shower let the water run down my body, taking away the sleepiness and removing the kinks in my back. I got dressed, brushed my teeth, applied some mascara and lip gloss, then headed out the door at 7:40.

It took only a few minutes to get to the school, and when I pulled my truck in everyone was just starting to arrive. I parked and walked into the office. The lady at the front desk smiled at me as I approached.

"Hi." I said awkwardly "I'm Isabella" it came out as more of a question then a statement.

"Oh! Yes of course." the lady exclaimed "I have your schedule and a map for you right here" she handed me 2 papers and then reached in a drawer and pulled out another paper. "I need you to get a signature from all your teachers and then bring this back to me at the end of the day"

"Ok, thank you" I say and leave the room to find my first class. I look at my first class and shove the paper in my bag as well. _Room 3, English, _I thought as I wandered down the halls trying not to look lost.

"Hello" a voice said from behind me. Startled I jump slightly and turn around. "I didn't mean to scare you"

A slim boy with skin problems and jet black hair, approached me.

"Hi" I say in a small voice.

"Your Isabella, right?" he says. I nod. "I'm Eric" he introduces holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi" I say, taking his hand. Just then the bell rang.

"What class do you have?" he asked

"English" I say. "With Mr. Mason"

"Cool" he said as we start walking the opposite direction I was. "We have the same class, I'll show you were it is"

We come to a green door and he holds it open for me. I thank him and walk up to the teacher handing him my slip, for him to sign. He does so quickly and assigns me an empty seat in the back. I take it quickly, tripping in the isle once, and look over the reading list.

The whole class period I kept my head down. I could feel the gazes of my classmates even though I was in the back. I continued to memorize the reading list till the class was over. I quickly gathered my expensive backpack and made my way down the hall, when I felt a hand grab me, a few feet from the door. It was Eric.

"Hey what's your next class?" he asked

"Government, building six" I said

"Im going to building four but I'll show you were to head" he started walking, and I fallowed. Once we were at my class he left, and again I went to the teacher to have my sheet signed. Trig. and Spanish went in the same fashion. Some one would help me find my class, I would get my sheet signed, I would sit in my seat and ignore everyone…. and the whispers. Alice was in my Spanish class, which I was grateful for. After class she walked me to the cafeteria, and to a table where Rose, Emmett, and Jasper sat. I still hadn't seen Edward and I was beginning to wander if he existed.

"Hey" I said to them.

"Hey" Jasper and Rose replied.

"Sup" Emmett said. "How where your classes so far?"

"Good… I guess" I reply "Everyone here is very friendly" I say remembering all the people volunteering to help me.

"mhm" he said " so have you heard the gossip bout you yet?" he asked, and Rose hit him in the back of the head. I laughed and shook my head. Waiting to hear it. No one spoke.

looked over the rest of my classes unfortunately I didn't have any classes with any of the Cullen

"What's the gossip?" I ask.

"Well, I don't know if it's gossip per say. But you, Bella, are the target of almost every guy in the school" Alice replies.

Me?! What? That cant be right. I wasn't even attractive and I've barley talked to anyone. I shook my head again. And pulled out and apple from my bag. I looked over my classes again. Unfortunately I didn't have any classes with any of the Cullen's. when the bell rang I got up and walked down the hall after Alice pointed me in the right direction.

I walked into the Biology class after a girl named Angela helped me find the right room. She had this class and Trig with me. I gave the teacher my slip and then he pointed me to the only available seat. I walked down the isle to the table but when I was almost there I tripped. I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the floor, but it never came.

I look up to see a boy standing there, a small smile placed on his face. He set me back on my feet.

"You Should be more careful" he said "Wouldn't want you to fall and scare that pretty face." he winked.

"T-thanks" I stuttering, as I took him in.

He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He had a boyish look, not extremely muscular like Emmett, but he defiantly worked out. His skin was pale and his hair was Bronze colored. I looked at his eyes, he had the most amazing green eyes.

I took my seat quickly, as I realized I was staring. Then to my surprise the boy sat next to me. He looked at me again and smiled. I smiled back memorized by him

"I'm Edward" he introduced, sticking out his hand. I smiled. _So this is the oh so mysterious Edward I thought._

"I'm Bella" I respond placing my hand in his to shake, but he pulled my hand to my mouth and kissed it. I blushed.

"Ahh" he said realizing my hand, leaving tingles. "So you are the famous Bella I have heard so much of. Alice did not tell me you were so beautiful"

I blushed again and was about to respond when the bell rang and the teacher began his lesson. I couldn't help but glance at Edward every few minutes. It was hard to focus on the lecture when there was a god sitting next to me. Then suddenly my phone vibrated. I checked it. It was a text from Alice.

_Did you meet Edward yet?_

_Alice_

I glanced up at Edward and he was staring at me. An amused look on his face.

_How did you know?!_

_Bella_

She replied quickly.

_I just had a feeling_

_Alice_

I put my phone back in my pocket at look at Edward, who had his phone out as well. I watched him as he read the text and then snickered, and put his phone away. Just then the bell rang. I gathered my things and headed for the door looking back at Edward. I saw a girl walk over to him and place a kiss on his lips. Of course he had a girlfriend. I turned to walk to class and nearly ran into someone.

"Sorry" I said, looking up to see who I almost hit.

"It ok" said the boy in front of me, brushing it off. "Hey your Isabella Swan"

"Just Bella" I corrected

"I'm Mike" he said. "Do you need help finding your next class"

"Actually, I have P.E. next. I think I can find it" I respond, people here were to helpful.

"I do too!" he said excitedly. "I'll walk with you"

I shrug and say ok. I look back to Edward one more time and this time he is alone, walking in the opposite direction. He looks back and smiles. I blush and look down quickly, as I walk forward.

Mike chattered at me the whole way to class. He supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. When we got to gym I went up to the teacher. He signed my paper and found me a uniform, but didn't make me dress out today.

The rest of my day went on with out much excitement. I was unable to focus on my class, my mind kept wondering back to Edward. Alice had warned me about him, but for what reason I did not know. He seemed sweet, and charming. Plus he's gorgeous, not that its surprising, all of the Cullen's are freakin gorgeous. I shrugged it of and went home.

About a half an hour later the phone rang. Charlie was still at work, so I was forced to answer it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Bella it's Alice." she announced

"why did you call on my house phone?" I said.

"Because someone wasn't answering their Cell" she said "Anyway, I'll be there in like 50 seconds so come outside." and then she hung up before I could protest.

I sighed and grabbed my coat. Walking outside, It had started raining again. Alice's Porsche was on the curb. I locked the door then ran to the car.

"What's the 911 all about?" I asked as I got in the passenger seat.

"Esme wants you over for dinner " she announced, speeding off. I roll my eyes and buckle my seatbelt.

"So…" she starts

"So?…." I mimic

"What did you think of Edward?" She said

"He's nice" I say.

"Bella?…" she sighs. "I don't want you to get to close to Edward"

"Why?" I say, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Because, I know you'll start to like him and I don't want you to. He's a player Bella" She states "The biggest player at school"

She went into a whole story of all the crap he has done, and I vowed not to get to attached. After hearing the way he played and treated girls, I just couldn't look at him the same. We got to her house and we went straight to her room after I said hello to Esme and Carlisle.

We talked for a while until dinner was ready, then we went downstairs. I sat in between Rose and Alice. Jasper and Emmett across from them, Esme and Carlisle at the ends, and Edward across from me. He smiled crookedly and nodded. I tried my best to ignore him.

Esme carried the conversation.

"How was your first day, Bella?" she asked

"It was good" I respond after swallowing. "Everyone was really nice"

"Ya, all the guys love her" Emmett exclaimed

Rose smacked him and I rolled my eyes

"Its true" Edward said, eyes looked on mine "She's made quite a commotion. They cant get enough" just then I feel something moving up my leg. I look down and see Edwards foot. I look up at him and scowl, kicking him under then table. His smirk disappeared and he let out a small yelp of pain. Esme looked concerned, Alice just started cracking up, and everyone looked confused. I just smirk at him.

"So anyway" I say, looking back to Esme "All the guys are sweet…, except for one"

"Oh really?" she says surprised "Who is it?"

"Oh, I didn't catch his name" I look at Edward now "but I hear he's the schools biggest player"

"Well you need to watch out for boys like that Bella" Carlisle says, concerned

"Oh, don't worry" I say, still looking at Edward "I'm not going to fall for any of his tricks" I look to Carlisle "I've had the unfortunate pleasure to experience dating a guy like that. It wont happen again"

"Well, good" he says and we all continue eating. Alice is still trying to hold back a fit of giggles.

After dinner I thank Esme and Alice and I go up to her room.

"You are awesome" she says giving me a high five.

I laugh. "Ya, well he will not be getting into my pants"

After another half hour Alice drops me off home. When I get there Charlie is asleep in his room. I get ready for bed. I think about Edward. _What a jerk_. If he thinks he's getting into my pants he has another thing coming.

****

Sorry if this chapter is kinda short. Please review and comment. Let me know what you think, if you have any ideas, if you think I should add something in the next chapter. The more reviews I get the sooner I'll post ;D

~Tasha Waffle


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

**Chapter 5: The Date**

Sleep was restless. It took me an hour to fall asleep and after I finally got to sleep I couldn't stay asleep. I had nightmares. Horrible nightmares about my past. They were the normal nightmares I usually had except there was one more addition. Edward. He was now put in the place of the monster.

I awoke screaming and crying. Sweat trickled down my face and neck. Charlie burst into the room after a minute.

"Are you ok?" worry in his voice.

"I'm fine… It was just a nightmare" I said in a small voice. "I'm sorry, You should go back to sleep"

"No, that's alright." he said glancing at the clock. I looked. It was 5:00. "I need to get ready for work anyway. I have to be there at 6ish" he assured.

I nodded and he left and when I hear the shower start to run I sit at my piano, letting my fingers travel along the keys. I did this for about 40 minutes then I went to take a shower after I heard Charlie leave.

When I arrived at school Alice is standing by Edward's Volvo. I get out and walk over to her. Edward is nowhere in sight.

"Hey!" she says pulling me into a hug.

"Hey " I say as we start walking. "Where is everyone?"

"You'll see" she said with a sly smile. "So your birthday is in three weeks, huh?"

"Who told you?!" I shouted. I didn't want anyone to know. I hate my presents.

"Pleeease Bella. No one told me I just know these things" she replied

I snort and head off to my first class, Alice still trailing closely behind.

"Alice your class is the opposite way." I say

"oh… right. I'll see you later" she said with a smug smile and walked away.

I role my eyes and walk into my class sitting in my normal seat in the back, popping my ear buds in and leaning back waiting for the bell to ring. We're studying Shakespeare right now, which I have already studied at my old school.

Students slowly started to pile into the room. I closed my eyes and leaned back against the chair. Someone put they're hands over my eyes and remove one ear bud.

"Ben?" I said, but the person didn't speak. I could tell it was a guy. "Mike?" I said hesitantly. Still no answer. "If you don't stop playing around I will-"

"You'll what?" a seductive voice whispered in my ear.

"…Edward?" I whispered back, reaching to feel his hands.

"Mmmmm, I love the way you whisper my name" he moaned moving his lips to my neck and then back to my ear. "Say it again?"

"Umm, E-Edward" I shuddered, distracted by him biting my ear.

He moaned again then removed his hands. I still had my eyes closed and I could feel the blood burn my cheeks. I opened my eyes and looked at Edward. He was now sitting to my right, staring at me, a crocked smile on his lips. I couldn't help but smile back. Hope lit his eyes.

"Bella-"he said, but his voice collided with a higher pitched voice, cutting him off.

"Alice?" I say surprised. She walks down the isle followed by Jasper, Rose and Em.

"Surprise!" she shouts, sitting in the seat to my left. Emmett sat in front of me and Rose and Jasper sitting next to him.

"Sup, Tinker-bell?" he laughs, probably at my expression.

"What are you doing here?" I finally say.

"Your birthday? Hello we talked about this, this morning" Alice said giving me a look.

"No, you told me you knew my birthday. that's all" I said. Then the bell rang.

We sat quietly and paid attention to the teacher. But my attention was shifted from the class, to Edward, who was whispering my name. I look at him and give him a _What? _look. I was still mad at him for earlier. He pushes a paper towards me.

_Walk with me at lunch?_

_**No thanks, I'm sitting with mike today. **_He had asked me yesterday. And what can I say? He's cute.

_Ok. How bout we hang at my place after school?_

_**Can't. **_I reply and push the note at him, I notice Alice giving me a confused look. I just role my eyes and nod my head at Edward. Alice shoots him a death glare. Edward passes the note back to me ignoring her.

_Why not?! I know, that you know that you want to._

_**In your dreams**_. I shove the paper back at him just as the bell rings. I grab my stuff and leave the room the others, besides Edward, are close behind.

"What was that about?" Alice says, obviously annoyed.

"Nothing" I say. "So tell me what you were doing in my class?"

"Its part of your b-day presents!!" Emmett said excitedly.

I frowned. I hate gifts, and he said presents not present. ""Presents? My birthdays not for another three weeks." I say.

"Ya, so?" Rose says "we each got you a present and then one from all of us"

"So now your all in my classes?" I ask

"Well not every class. You have every class with at least one of us." Jasper said

"We all go to English with you, Gov. with Rose and I, Trig. With Jasper, Spanish with Edward and I, Biology with Edward, And P.E. with Em"

"How did you do it?" I asked. Excited to have my friends with me.

"We have our ways" Alice replies.

Rose, Alice and I walked to class. It was great having someone I knew in each class. Edward didn't talk or look at me in Spanish. And when lunch came around I went to sit with mike and his friends. During lunch Mike asked me out and I accepted. I mean why not? When I got to biology Edward wasn't there. I ignored it and went on with my day.

When I got home I 3-wayed Milo and Steph.

"What?" Milo shouts when I tell here about Mike. "you've been there a month and already your dating."

"Oh shut up Milo." Steph laughs. "So, tell us more about Edward."

"There's nothing to tell. He's a player. I don't want anything to do with him…." I say.

"Player or not, you like him" Steph says

"I do not" I say.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to agree with Steph on this one" Milo says. "But don't think about him right now. Have fun with Mike" she shimmied his name.

"I'll try" I said.

We talked for a little while longer. I told them about my nightmares. They told me not to worry about it, but as I feel asleep that night, horrifying images of him were created. Again I woke up sweaty and crying but this time I didn't scream. The clock read 6:30. I got up and got ready for school. When I'm ready I head out to my car, surprised to see Edward's Volvo. But he wasn't in it. I slowly approach the car.

"Morning, Beautiful" a velvet voice said fro behind me. I jumped and threw my hand to my heart.

"Jesus Christ!" I shout "You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry" I chuckled.

"What are you doing here?" I say once my heart is at a normal pace.

"I thought maybe you could ride with me today." he stated walking to the passenger door and holding it open, motioning for me to get in.

"Thanks, but no thanks" I say. I turn and walk towards my truck.

"Why not?!" he shouts. Shutting the door and running up to me. He grabs my wrist.

"Because I don't like or trust you, Edward" I say spinning on my heal. "I know your game. I'm not one of your stupid whores." I get to my truck and get in

"I promise not to try anything" he said coming up to my window "Friends right?" he whispered

I looked at him. His deep green eye staring into me. I looked away. God, I hate the effect he had on me. He opened my door and offered me a hand. I looked at it hesitantly, then took it. He smiled that amazing crocked smile. My knees felt a little weak. I tried to hide it.

He walked me to the passenger seat and opened the door for me. I got in. he quickly ran to the drivers seat, starting the car. The drive to school was short and quiet. And as he promised he didn't try anything. He would just look at me from time to time.

When we got to school Alice was waiting by Emmett's Jeep when she saw me in Edward's car she glared. I was afraid. Before I could open my door Edward was there

Opening it for me.

"Thanks" I said in a small voice.

But before he could respond Alice was there pulling me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She yelled as soon as we were far enough.

"I don't know!" I said. And that was the truth. "He just showed up at my house… its just a ride."

"Bella, I don't want to see you hurt." she said looking sad. "I see the way he looks at you. And the way you try to hide it."

"Alice, I don't like him ok?" I said reassuringly even though it was a lie. "Plus, I have a date with Mike this Friday." I tried to change the subject. It worked

"WHAT?! why didn't you tell me? You have to let me help you get ready!" she shouted jumping up and down and clapping her hands.

"No! no Bella Barbie!" I shouted. God, I just got away from Milo's torture.

"Pleeaaase?!?!" she said doing the puppy dog pout.

"Alice" whined. But who can deny that face. "Fine" I grumbled

She clapped her hands again.

School went by slow the whole week. Every morning I would leave early so that Edward couldn't pick me up. He seemed a little upset about something, but I didn't ask. Plus I saw him making out with Jessica in the hall the other day. What. An. Ass. Alice came over around 5 to play Bella Barbie. The date was at 6.

"So…" she started, as she did my hair.

"So….?" I replied.

"Are you excited for your date?" she said.

_No. _"Ya, Mike is really cute" I say

"So do you think you'll date-date or just have this one date?" she said

"I don't know." I lied. I was only going on this date because…. Well I don't know why. I'm lonely I guess.

"He's really nice, but he just doesn't seem you type" Alice says

"Oh ya?" I ask

"Ya, you guys just don't seem to have that connection." she replies "But maybe that's just me."

I don't respond. The fact is that Mike isn't my type. Sure he's cute but, he was kinda smug. The kind of guy that thinks he can get whoever he wants. And I wasn't really all that interested in him, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I should really learn to say no. When Alice was done with my hair and makeup she threw an outfit at me.

"I bought this for you the other day when I was out shopping" she said pushing me in the bathroom, before I could complain.

I sighed and put the clothes on. She got me a skirt that was blue with small designs, and was frilly and layered. It came down to my mid thigh. The shirt was white with a blue undershirt that matched the color of the skirt. The outfit was really cute. And as I looked in the mirror, I smiled at my reflection. My hair was done in light curls the top half pulled back a little. My makeup had been done lightly but the blue eye shadow made my chocolate brown eyes look wide.

I stepped out of the bathroom and walked back to my room. Alice was sitting on the bed, and when she saw me she smiled.

"You look great." she said

"Thanks for this Alice." I said. Just then the doorbell rang.

Alice walked down and answered the door, telling me that I had to make and entrance. I waited till Alice yelled my name and descended the stairs. Mike was sitting on the couch and when I came in sight, his jaw dropped.

"Wow." he said approaching me "You look beautiful"

I blushed. "Thank you"

"Have fun" Alice said as Mike led me to his car.

The evening was going by slowly. He took me to this French restaurant in Port Angeles, it was nice. We socialized. Mike was funny, but still dull. Predictable. He wasn't someone I wanted a relationship with. After we left the restaurant, we went to his house and watched a movie. I should have known we wouldn't be watching the movie for very long. Within a few minutes he was on top of me, biting my spots.

"Mike" I said in a low voice, it probably sounded like a moan because he reach down to unbutton my pants. "Mike. St-stop" I stuttered unconvincingly its always so hard to think straight when someone's biting me like that.

"Why? You don't want me to." he said grinding into me, after getting my pants off. Along with my panties

Before I could argue he was pounding into me. I shut my eyes, squeezing them tightly, waiting for this torture to end. Luckily for me he didn't last long, and he used a condom thank god. He got off of me and put his pants on throwing mine at me. I put them on and got off the bed so I could button them. He looked at me and smiled.

"That was great Bella" he said kissing my cheek. I smiled, my most convincing smile. "You wanna play Guitar Hero? I have all of them."

"Sure" I said glad to avoid the awkward sex talk.

We played for an hour then he drove me home.

"I had fun" he sad, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Me too" I lied. I got out of the car, after he kissed my cheek again, and went inside. Just when I get to my room my phone rings.

"Hello?" I say

"Bella!!!!!" Milo yells

"Hey!" I laugh.

"You just get back from your date with Mike?"

"Ya.." I replied, the happiness I got from her call now gone.

"What happened?!" she yelled excited.

"Ummmm, nothing much. We went to dinner at this French restaurant, and then went back to his place… "

Milo was quiet on the other line. _Shit I knew I shouldn't have told her. _

"Milo?.." I say.

"Bella tell me you didn't...." she said after a moment. I sigh. "God, you've only been there a few weeks!…. Wait." she stalled

_Please don't bring it up. "_Did you want too?_" _I didn't respond. I didn't want to talk about this. "Oh Bella" before she could continue I stopped her.

"Hey, I got to go. Its getting late and I need to go check on Charlie" I say

"Ya sure, I'll let you go. I'll give Steph your love, and let her know how the date went." she replied. No enthusiasm in her voice.

"K, love you. Bye" I say and hang up.

I got into bed, not bothering to go to my keyboard tonight. I really didn't want to talk about the past. New place, new beginning, right? Or so I thought. Memories from three years ago flood back. I close my eye's, I can feel a lump rise in my throat. I refused to cry. After laying there like that for what felt like an hour, I was finally able to get to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Nightmares and Sleepovers

**Chapter 6: Nightmares and Sleepovers **

Saturday seemed to pass in a blur. Nothing special happened. I stayed in the house for the whole day and before I knew it, it was night.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_I made my way threw the dark forest, feeling as if I've been going in circle. There is a light drizzle, but it hasn't gotten threw my jacket yet._

"_Bella" a voice called, startling me._

_I turn around to face the voice. "Mike?"_

_An almost evil smile formed on his lips. He took a slow, creepy step toward me. I take one back. This continues until I reach a tree. The wood pokes me in the back._

"_No where to run to now, Bella." _

"_Mike please" I whimper._

_He presses my hands to my side and trails kisses down my neck. Laughing at my pathetic pleases. _

"_You and I both know you don't want me to stop" he whispers in my ear. I start crying and he continues to laugh. As he pulls my pants off, throwing them somewhere I couldn't see._

_I hear something in the distance, but shrug it off. Then I hear a low growl and look up. My heart stops, when I see who it is. Mike looks up, just in time to see a fist hit his face. He falls to the floor but quickly regains himself. _

"_Get behind me" Edward said. His velvet voice going fierce. I do so quickly._

_Mike glared at Edward. "Back off Cullen, this ones mine"_

"_Never" Edward growled back. Then the fight began._

_It all happened so fast. Punches were being thrown left and right. I couldn't take this. I cried, backing against the tree. Mike punched Edward and he fell. _

"_Edward!!" I shouted. Bringing Mikes attention to me. _

_He walked over to me and slapped me. Hard. My hand flew to my face and I screamed. Mike started punching me, and I fell to the floor. Suddenly Mike was gone I opened my eyes to see Edwards gorgeous green eyes._

"_are you alright?" he said lifting me. _

"_I'm Fine" I said, Breathless._

_There was a moment of silence, before Edward touched my cheek. I instinctively leaned against it. He leaned in to kiss me…_

"BELLA!" I heard a shout, snapping me awake from my dream.

I got up and went downstairs to find Charlie and Billy on the couch watching the Sunday game. Billy looked up to me.

"Hey there Bells. Long time, no see " he smiled I smiled back. Still dazed by my dream. "Jake is in the kitchen, he's been non-stop talking about you all week."

I smiled before walking into the kitchen, to find Jake in the fridge. Sing Michael Jackson. I cleared my throat loud enough to make him jump. He looked up, eyes wide. I laughed.

"uhhh, I was hungry." he said.

"Ya, singing Michael Jackson makes me hungry too." I tease

"Why do always catch me doing or singing something embarrassing?" he says. Slapping his palm against his head.

"Good timing" I say, giggling.

I go into the fridge and pull out things to make everyone sandwiches, and placed them on the counter.

"Sub sandwich good for you?" I ask Jacob. He nods and smiles. "Charlie? Billy? Is sub sandwiches good for lunch?" I shout to the living room.

"Ya" they yell back in unison.

So I set out everything. Jacob helped. Putting mayonnaise and mustered on the bread. I put everything else on the sandwiches. Afterward Jacob made some lemonade. I took Charlie and Billy's food to them and gave them their drinks. Then told them me and Jake were going to go up stairs. I went back to the kitchen and grabbed my food.

"Come on Jake. We can eat upstairs." I said, when he gave me a weird look.

"Ok" he replied, getting up.

"Jacob!" Billy called.

"I'll meet you up there" he said. Carrying his food in the living room.

I walked up to my room and sat on my bed. I turned on my ipod and music came out of the speakers. I sat quietly eating. Waiting for Jake to come up. When he did, he opened the door slowly. A light blush on his checks.

"Jake?" I say. "What's wrong?"

""Nothing" he replies closing the door and coming to the bed. He takes a bite of his sandwich.

"Oh ya? Then why are you blushing?" I tease. "What did Billy want?"

"Nothing" he says. "Just had a talk with me."

"Oh" I reply letting it drop. He obviously didn't want to talk about it.

We sat quietly for a while just eating. Jake seemed to devour his food quickly. He finished way before I did. We talked while I finished.

"I didn't know you played" he said, sitting at my keyboard.

"Oh, not well. I just play around." I shrug, finishing my last bite. "I only know a couple songs… Can you play?" I ask

"Not well. I only know one song fully." he said. I paused my ipod.

"Really?" I asked intrigued. "Will you play for me?" He nodded and readied himself.

"I learned this song, because it reminded me of you." Then he started to play. I smiled at the song, going to sit next to him.

**I've been alone so many nights now. **

**And I've been waiting for the stars to fall.**

**I keep holding out for what I don't know.**

**To be with you, just to be with you.**

**So here I am staring at the moon tonight**

**Wondering how you look in this light**

**Maybe your somewhere thinking bout me too**

**To be with you, there's nothing I wouldn't do.**

He looked at me as he sang. I joined in singing at appropriate parts.

**And I cant imagine, to worlds spinning apart**

**Come together eventually**

**And when we finally meet, I'll know its right**

**I'll be at the end of my restless road**

**But this journey it was worth the fight**

**To be with you, just to be…**

**Holdin you for the very first time, never letting go**

**What I wouldn't give to feel that way**

**Oh, to be with you, oh**

**And I cant imagine two worlds spinning apart**

**come together eventually**

**And when your standing here in front of me**

**that's when I'll know god exist**

**Cause he'll have answered every single prayer**

**To be with you, just to be with you**

**With you.**

He stopped playing. Never taking his eyes off of me. Then he leaned in. placing his hand on my cheek. His lips touch mine hesitantly. The kiss was warm and intimate. And when he pulled away, I just stared at him.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly, looking down. We were quiet. "I know you went on a date with Mike yesterday."

With that the moment was gone. I frowned. He looked up.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it…I just.. I wanted you to know that.. You have options….. I don't have a good feeling about Mike" he said. If only he knew.

"I don't like Mike. It was one date and it's not happening again" I say. He nods

"Good" Then his lips were on mine again. I laughed. As he pushed me back on the bed.

We made out for a while, but I couldn't shake this feeling that I was Jake's hand slowly slid his hand under my shirt. I was about to say something but suddenly there was a knock at the door. We scrambled, getting off of each other.

"Jake, Billy says its time to go." Charlie says, opening the door, just as we got situated.

"Ok." Jake replied. Charlie closed the door. "I guess I'll see you later."

"I guess you will." I smile at him. He hugs me and kisses me again. Then leaves.

I lay on the bed, looking at the ceiling. _What am I doing? _I think. I mean honestly? I just went on a date with Mike. Even if he did,…kinda…, but still. I don't want to be that girl who lands a new guy every week. I don't want to be like Edward.

Edward. His name made me think of my dream. That was such a weird dream. I've never had a dream like that. I mean the Mike part wasn't unusual, but the saving part was. Especially _Edward _saving me. My phone suddenly went off, and I jumped before picking it up.

"hello?" I answer, trying to get my heart rate down.

"Hey Bella!" Alice yells.

"Hey Alice. What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing much I just wanted to see how the date with mike went." she replied, her voice sounding less happy.

"It was fine. We went out to a French restaurant and then to his place to play guitar hero." I reply, trying to move from the topic.

"Oh.. Sounds fun" she says. "So I was thinking that we could have a sleep over. Me, you, and Rose."

"Sure. When?" I say.

"Tonight. We're coming to get you" she says

"Tonight?" I say. "I cant, Charlie will say no"

"Let me take care of Charlie, I'll be there in 5 min." she said then hung up.

I sighed and laid on my bed. That little pixie is crazy if she thinks she can convince Charlie to let me stay the night. I waited five minutes, listening to my ipod. And to her word, she arrived exactly at 5 minutes. And happened to convince Charlie to let me stay the night. I must learn from her.

I packed my thing and told Charlie goodnight before getting in the car with Alice.

"Your Brilliant" I tell her.

"I know" she laughed. I laughed too.

The rest of the ride was quiet. When we got to the house I said hi to Esme and Carlisle, then we went up to Alice's room. Rose was there already.

"Hey, Bella" Rose smiled. "I heard you went on a date with Mike. How did that go?"

_God, why is everyone bringing him up? _"It went fine." I replied for the millionth time.

"Oh, come on. We need more detail then that." Alice says sitting on the bed next to Rose.

"Ummm, well…" I said, starting to fidget. I cant lie. They'll know.

"What happened Bella?" Alice asks. Looking concerned.

"We went to that French restaurant down at Port Angeles." I started.

"Oooo, fancy." Rose giggled.

I smiled and continued. "Then we decided to go back to his house, and…"

"OMG! Bella!" Alice shouts. "You didn't!"

"What?!" Rose shouts confused by Alice's outburst.

"Well.. I-I it, it just-just" I was starting stuttering. Rose just stared at me. "It just kinda happened." I finally said. "I didn't want to."

"Than why did you?" Rose said catching on, looking sad.

"I don't know…" I said looking down. My eyes started to water. I sighed. I hate crying.

"Oh, Bella" Alice said coming to hug me. "I shouldn't have let you go. I always had a feeling about Mike."

_What the hell is wrong with me?! _I thought. This is the second time this has happened. It happened with Will, but it wasn't as awkward because we had been dating for 4 months, but I still wasn't ready. It was to soon. He was just so persistent. And now with Mike. I'm so stupid.

"Did you say no?" Rose asked.

"In the beginning, then he said that I didn't want him to. Then he just took off my pants and…. It just happened" I said again

Rose didn't look sad anymore. She looked pissed. "I am going to kill him."

"Don't. ok?" I said composing myself. "Its, over. Its not ever going to happen again. We can handle Mike later. Plus there are more important things to talk about."

"Like what?!" Alice said, looking just as pissed as Rose. I blushed thinking of Jacob and the dream.

"Why are you Blushing?" Rose said, calming down.

"Well, You know how I'm friends with Jacob Black?" I asked. They nodded. "Well Billy, his dad, and Jake came over today."

"Ok?" Rose said. "So?"

"Well, I made everyone lunch, and me and Jake were hanging out in my room… and he played a song for me" I said. "and then… when he was finished he kissed me."

"What?!" They said in unison.

"Ya." I giggled.

"OMG! I knew you liked him!" Alice yelled, throwing a pillow at me.

"Hey!" I laughed, hitting her with my pillow. And the pillow fight war began.

"What's with all the yelling?" a voice said. We all stopped laughing and looked to the door.

"Get out Edward" Alice said. Going to push him out of the door. He didn't move. He just stud there, staring at me.

"What?" I say, blushing. I felt self conscious, considering I was in some shorts and a tank top

"I didn't know you were here." he said. Snapping back to reality.

"Ya, she spending the night. You. Can. Go. Now" Rose said. Going to help Alice. He smirks and leaves.

"Anyway." Alice says after. "So? How did it feel?"

"Did you feel tingles?" Rose said

"How much do you like him?" Alice said

"Whow, slow down on the questions" I laugh. "The kiss felt.. Warm. Familiar, you know? No I didn't feel _tingles. _and I don't know how much I like him. I never really thought about it before. I always kind of looked at him like a brother." I finish.

"Awww, that's so cute." Rose said. "When I met Emmett for the first time I just knew. You know?"

"Me too" Alice said.

They had told me about their enter relationships. Rose with Emmett, Alice with Jasper. I thought it was cute. They were all completely opposite each other. While Alice was hyper and energetic, Jasper was always Relaxed and calm. Rose had a similar personality to Alice but in ways she was very similar to Jasper, while Emmett was just load and sarcastic. They all seemed perfectly in balance with each other.

We continued to talk for a while then we watched some girly movies. By the end of the second movie Rose and Alice were fast asleep, and try as I may I couldn't sleep, so I went downstairs to get a drink. I went to the cabinet and grabbed the kettle and filled it with water, to make tea.

I sat at the table waiting for the water to boil. I'd had trouble with sleeping ever since 'The incident', so I drink tea to help me relax. I was going to be really tired at school tomorrow. Suddenly I heard a noise that made me jump. I turn to see Edward.

"Jesus, Edward." I say putting my hand over my heart. "Why do you insist on scaring me to death?"

"Sorry" He said, coming to sit next to me. _What's this? No cocky come back?_

"So,.. Why are you up so late?" I ask, to remove the awkward silence.

"Just got a lot on my mind. Cant sleep. You?" he asked, looking at me. This was weird. Edward and I have never had a conversation, that didn't involve him trying to have sex with me.

"I've always had trouble sleeping" I say. "I just came down to make some tea… do you want some?"

"Sure, thanks. that would be great" he said giving me a small smile. He just stared at me.

"What?" I say, feeling self conscious again.

"Nothing, I just… I want to apologize." he said.

"Wh-what?" I say. Shocked.

"Im sorry for acting like an ass towards you. You don't deserve that," he said. "I would really like it if we could be friends."

"Oh.. Ya, sure… I would like that." I smile at him. He smiles back.

The kettle starts to go off and I get up and turn off the stove. Edward grabs some cups out of the cupboard.

"So…" he said, sounding awkward again. His face looked sad. "How that thing with Mike go?"

I sighed. "It was ok, but I'm not going back out with him."

"Oh? why" he said, getting happier.

"I just,-He,… He's obnoxious" I say, getting mad at the thought.

"What happened?" He demanded, sounding protective. His face looked worried.

"Nothing you need to worry about." I say, picking up my cup after I fix it up.

Edward didn't look happy about my answer, but let it drop. We sat at the table drinking our tea and playing 20 questions. I was glad that Edward and I could be friends. He was surprisingly easy to talk to. Things got a little awkward when he asked about Jake.

"How do you know about Jake?" I ask, slightly upset that he knew. I didn't know why.

"I overheard you talking, right before I walk in,… you know and the screaming." he chuckled.

"Ya, well, I don't know. Jake is great but he's more of a brother to me." I say. He seemed to brighten.

"Oh" he replied simply.

We talked a little while longer and then bid our goodbyes. I went up to Alice's room and laid down in my spot. Falling asleep instantly. That was the first night in a long time that I didn't have nightmares, just blackness.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Thought I should put a little bit of Edward I here so, Here it is!!)

EPOV

After walking in on the pillow fight war earlier, I went to my room. I laid on my bed just thinking. My thoughts suddenly drifted to Bella. Images of her flooded my mind. Why the hell was I feeling like this? She was just a girl. _A beautiful, smart, sexy… Stop it. _I shock my head trying to clear my thoughts. She was driving me crazy. I couldn't stop thinking about her. Since she wouldn't just sleep with me I decided to try a different approach. I'd be her friend. Ya, and then progress from there. Its better then nothing.

I sighed and decided to go to bed early. Sleep was restless. I kept waking up and by the forth time I looked at the clock. 12:14am. Great I got up and decided to go downstairs to get a drink. When I get to the kitchen I see Bella. She's sitting at the table. I make some kind of noise when I enter that cause her to jump.

"Jesus, Edward." She says, putting her hand over my heart. "Why do you insist on scaring me to death?"

"Sorry" I said, coming to sit next to her. She gives me a confused look. I stare down at the table.

"So,.. Why are you up so late?" She asks, trying to remove the awkward silence.

"Just got a lot on my mind. Cant sleep. You?" I asked, looking at her. She had the most amazing Brown eyes. She shift a little. Looking uncomfortable.

"I've always had trouble sleeping" she replies "I just came down to make some tea… do you want some?"

"Sure, thanks. that would be great" I reply, just smiling at her. _This is good. She hasn't mad some smart ass comment or told me to go away yet. _

"What?" She says, looking uncomfortable again. I shake my head realizing that I was staring.

"Nothing, I just… I want to apologize." I say. Its now or never.

"Wh-what?" she stutters, looking shocked. I smile slightly.

"Im sorry for acting like an ass towards you. You don't deserve that," I say. "I would really like it if we could be friends."

"Oh.. Ya, sure… I would like that." She smiles at me, and blushes. I must look like an idiot, I'm smiling so big. _She wants to be friends. Maybe she does like me._

The kettle starts to go off and she gets off and turns off the stove. I follow grabbing two cups out of the cupboard.

"So…" I say, feeling again. I remember what she said about Mike at school and my face falls. "How that thing with Mike go?"

She sighed. "It was ok, but I'm not going back out with him."

"Oh? why" I say my hope increasing.

"I just,-He,… He's obnoxious" She says, sounding mad and frustrated.

"What happened?" I demand, Feeling protective of her. I don't know why. I swear if he did something to her, I'll kill him.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She says taking a sip of her tea. I let it slid. I would get it out of Alice later.

We sat back down at the table drinking our tea and playing 20 questions. She laughed at some of my answers. _I love her laugh. _I shake my head again to clear the thoughts. Stupid thoughts. Then suddenly I remember her saying something about that Jacob kid. I asked her about it.

"How do you know about Jake?" She asks, looking slightly upset. Pouting a little

"I overheard you talking, right before I walk in,… you know and the screaming." I chuckled.

"Ya, well, I don't know. Jake is great but he's more of a brother to me." She says, shrugging. I smile, glad that she might reject him.

"Oh" I reply simply.

We talked a little while longer and then bid our goodbyes. I went up to my room and laid down in my bed. Sleep took me over quickly. I dreamt of Bella that night. That's how I knew. I was falling, and falling hard.

**Hey Everyone!! So let me know what you think. Do like the Edward? No? Yes? Give me suggestions!**

**Love Tasha_Waffle. **


	7. Chapter 7: AN!

_**Authors Note**_

_**This is just to give credit to those who helped a little in writing the story and to thank the readers. **_

_**~First, thanks to Steph for helping in the first chapter. She helped about the divorce, because I was having a little trouble.**_

_**~And thanks to Bri. She helped write a little in the beginning of the second chapter.**_

_**~And last but defiantly not least thanks to all the readers. I love you guys, your awesome. Keep reading! ^_^**_

_**Mucho Love**_

_**XOXOXOXOXO**_

_**Tasha_Waffle**_

_**P.S: Please review. I love to hear your opinions and advice. **_


	8. Chapter 8: Understanding and The Plan

Chapter 8: Understanding and The plan

**~*~ BPOV ~*~**

"Bella?" I heard my name. I didn't respond hoping they would leave… Nope. "BELLA!!!! Wake up!" Alice yelled jumping on me.

"OK, OK" I say sitting up. I look at the clock. "Its 5:30!! Why did you wake me up so early?"

"Because me and Rose are gonna do you up for school." she said.

_Oh great. Bella Barbie time. _I got up and went to the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the closet on the way. Alice gave me a confused look.

"What?" I asked.

"Your not going to fight with me?" Alice said.

I laugh. "No, I've learned its easier to go alone with whatever you say. Plus its to early to fight with you."

She nodded and smiled. I laughed again and went to take a shower. I made it quick, washing my hair and shaving my legs. With my luck Alice would put me in a skirt. I was in-and-out of the shower in 10 minutes. I wrapped the towel around me and realized I didn't have any cloths. _Great. _I tightened the towel and opened the door, getting ready to run to Alice's room. Right as I step, I slip on the bathroom floor. I close my eyes, waiting for impact.

"Bella" I hear a breathy laugh "You should really learn to be more careful."

I open my eyes and look up. Then Blush. "Oh, I'm sorry." I say, Blushing deeper. "Good morning Edward"

"Yes indeed, It is a good morning." he flashes a crocked smile.

I hear someone clear their throat. I look over to see Alice, one eyebrow is raised. I quickly compose myself and excuse myself from Edward and go to Alice's room. Holding on to my towel.

"What was that?" Alice asked. Closing the door behind her.

"Well, I forgot to take clothes with me to the bathroom. So I was going to run to your room but I slipped and Edward caught me…" I say.

Alice rolls her eyes and sits me in the chair in front of her. She blow dries my hair and has started on my make-up when Rose comes in. She starts curling my hair while Alice finishes my make-up. The whole procedure took an hour. AN HOUR!!! Before they decided that I was good to go, and they could go get ready. They threw me some clothes before they left.

I look at the clothes. _Ok, so I was wrong. She's putting me in shorts._ I sigh and go change. The outfit was actually really cute. The shorts weren't _too _short and the shirt was long, it came down to my upper thigh, and was pink with a V-neck type thing going on, and had thin straps.

I walk down to the kitchen to find Edward, Jasper, and Emmett eating breakfast. Jasper looks up first and drops his spoon in his cereal splashing milk on Edward.

"Dude!" he shouts looking up from his bowl "What the hell?!"

Emmett just laughs until he sees me. "Whoa, Bella you look hot!" he shouts. I laugh and roll my eyes.

Edward looks at me, spitting out the juice he had just drunk all over Emmett. _Jeez, do I look that bad every day?_

"Oh, sick dude!" Emmett exclaims, standing. He goes upstairs to change his shirt.

"Wow, Bella" Edward says "You look great."

I blush. "Thanks" I sit next to Jasper. "Good morning Jasper."

"Morning Bella" He smiles "and who, might I ask, are you trying to impress this morning?"

I roll my eyes "No one that I know of, but your evil girlfriend must think differently" I laugh. He chuckles and gets back to his cereal.

Edward stands abruptly. I give him a confused look. "Excuse me" he says. And leaves.

I look at Jasper, he just laughs and shrugs. _Now I'm way confused. _I make some toast and just finished when Edward came back into the kitchen. I look up and smile, he smiles back, but it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Hey, Alice says you'd better be outside and in her car in two minutes." he says. I moan.

"Great" I say. I head to the door and look back at Edward. "Aren't you coming?"

"No, I'll meet you there in a bit." he says and then goes up the stairs. I shrug and head to the car.

**~*~ EPOV ~*~**

I woke up feeling well rested. I got up and took a shower, taking longer then necessary since I woke up a little early. I got out and chose what to wear. I chose some dark faded jeans and a moss green shirt. Then went to get breakfast. As I walk out into the hallway, I breathed in the most delicious scent. _Strawberries? _I walk further down to find the smell coming from the bathroom.

Just when I'm about to walk past, the door swings open and I see Bella slip. I catch her a couple feet from the ground. Her eyes are shut tight, waiting for impact.

"Bella" I say, laughing "You should really learn to be more careful." My laugh sounds breathy. I hadn't realized I had been holding my breath.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me. Then Blush. "Oh, I'm sorry." she says, Blushing deeper. "Good morning Edward"

"Yes indeed, It is a good morning." I say smiling at her.

I hear someone clear their throat, and look over to see Alice, one eyebrow is raised. She quickly composes herself and excuses herself grabbing her towel tighter.

"Good morning Alice" I say, still smiling.

"Mhm" she replies, giving me a look, and then walking to her room.

I laugh and go downstairs. When I get down their Jasper and Emmett are at the table eating.

"Morning" I say. Sitting next at the end of the table.

"Hey, can we talk to you for a sec?" Jasper says

"Sure.." I reply. _What's going on?_

"So, Alice told me about Bella" he starts.

"What about her?" I say nonchalantly.

"Cut the crap, we know you like her." Emmett said. Eating cereal.

"No I don't." I say. _is it that obvious? _

"Sure, whatever Edward." Emmett says, mouth full of food. "You think we're stupid?"

"Well…, I…" _Crap._

"Mhm, that's what I thought" He said. "Whatever man, I don't care as long as you don't hurt her, you hurt her, I'll break your neck" he said and continued to eat his cereal.

"And I'll help" Jasper said "Not to mention Alice will kill you."

I get up and get a bowl. "It's not like that ok? She's different." I sit down and pour a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice. "I really like her."

They didn't look convinced. We sat In silence for what seemed like forever. I didn't look up from my bowl until Jasper splashed milk at me.

"Dude!" I yell "What the hell" I brush my shirt off, Jasper doesn't say anything. I roll my eyes and sip my juice.

Emmett is laughing uncontrollably, until he suddenly bursts out "Whoa, Bella. You look hot! "

I look up to see Bella laughing and dressed in the sexiest outfit I'd ever seen. I spit my juice out and it lands on Emmett.

"Oh, sick dude" he says, getting up and leaving the room.

I continue to look at Bella, mouth slightly open. This girl will be the death of me. "Wow, Bella" I say "You look great."

She blushes. _I love that blush_. "Thanks" She sits next to Jasper. "Good morning Jasper."

"Morning Bella" He smiles "and who, might I ask, are you trying to impress this morning?"

She roll her eyes "No one that I know of, but your evil girlfriend must think differently" She laughs. He chuckles and gets back to his cereal.

_God damn it Alice. _Who the hell is she trying to set my Bella up with?

I stand. Bella gives me a confused look. "Excuse me" I say, then leave. I need to find Alice.

I go up the stairs and to Alice's room, not bothering to knock. She's there in front of her vanity table fixing her hair. She turns to look at me and then rolls her eyes.

"What do you want Edward?" she says, standing up and going over to her closet.

"I need your help" I say. She looks at me waiting. "look I really like Bell¾"

"OH No!" she says putting on her shoes. "I will not help you break my best friends heart."

"No, I wont, Its not like that, I really like her." I say. She shakes her head. "Please Alice? I promise not to hurt her."

She stops to look at me. Then sighs "Fine, you have my permission to date her. But I wont help you, you got to do it all on your own."

"How?" I ask, remembering what Bella said to them about Jacob. Then I remember Mike. "What about Mike?" she doesn't respond "What happen, Alice?"

Alice stops her movement. That's when I know something's wrong. "Alice?" I say, warningly

"Nope, you have to ask her" she says.

"Alice, I know something happened. You know you cant hide things from me." I say

She sighs. "Edward, you know how Mike is….., they had sex. And she didn't want to."

"What?!" I shout, I am going to fucking kill him.

"Don't say anything! Bella will kill me" she says looking like she's about to cry.

"Well, what are we going to do?" I say, trying to calm down.

"No Edward, _we_ aren't doing anything, this is Bella's choice." she says. I sigh, _I cant just do nothing._

"Plus," she said "you got other problems."

"Like what?" I reply

"Two words" she says "Jacob Black" she gets up and is about to head out the door when she says "Oh, and tell Bella to be in my car in two minutes or else" then she leaves.

Great, how the hell am I going to get rid of Jacob? I sigh. First things first.

"Mike." I spit his name like acid.

**~*~BPOV~*~**

(At school)

I sit in the car, not wanting to get out. I watch as Mike talks to Tyler and Ben. I wonder what he's telling them. Is he telling them what happened Friday? What if it gets around school? What am I supposed to say to him?

"Bella?" Alice sighs "You have to get out of the car."

I sigh and grab my bag. _Here goes nothing. _I get out and grab onto Alice and Rose's arms and rush them up the steps to our first class. We take our normal seats in the back. Alice gets up and pulls Rose.

"Bella, we'll be right back, I need to go to the bathroom." Alice says, I nod and they leave.

I do my normal routine. Taking out my I-pod and shutting out the world till the bell rings. I had just put my ear buds in and was leaning back, eyes closed when I felt two hands cover my eyes.

"Edward, stop" I giggle. Moving his hands.

"Edward? It's Mike" he says, sounding annoyed. I look up to see a slightly pissed Mike.

"Oh, hey Mike. Sorry" I say, looking back at my desk.

"It's fine" he says, still sounding annoyed. He sits in Edwards seat. "So you didn't answer any of my calls, I just wanted to check up on you."

"Oh, ya sorry, I was kinda busy this weekend." I reply, wishing he'd go away.

"Oh ya? Doing what?" he said, I could feel his glare.

"Well, my dad had company over on Saturday and I was with Alice yesterday" I reply, speaking of Alice, Where is she?!

"Oh, that's cool" he says sounding more calm. I look up to see him smiling in a way that I _think_ is supposed to be seductive. "So how bout you and me go out tonight?"

"Oh,…ummmm, I don¾"

"She's busy" Edward says, cutting me off, _oh thank god._ "your in my seat Newton. Bells bout to ring, why don't you move along." Edwards glaring at him now.

"Ya" Mike says, glaring back. "see you at lunch Bella." he says then he leaves.

I breath out a sigh of relief. _Thank god for Edward. _I think. Edward takes his seat just as Alice comes in. I look at him and mouth a _Thank you._ he nods and gives me a crocked smile.

"You ok?" Alice asked, "I saw Mike"

"I'm fine Edward saved me" I say smiling at him.

"ok, good." she says, taking her seat.

My morning classes went by pretty fast. Edward walked with me to all of my classes even when Alice told him to stop. He was acting strange, but I didn't think much of it. Lunch was growing closer, and I was growing more nervous. Alice had a club she had to run today, Jasper had a tutoring thing, and Emmett had to talk to the coach about something, Rose had cheer practice. I didn't even know if Edward was going to be there today, And I had to face Mike.

The class ended I left hoping Edward would be waiting for me. No such luck. _Maybe I could go hide by the tables outside? Mike never goes over there. _I made my way threw the crowd, making sure to avoid the cafeteria. When I got outside I chose the farthest table from the school, near the forest.

"Pst" I heard from the trees. I jumped, slightly startled.

"Hello?" I said to the forest. Great, I look crazy.

"Bella" I heard the familiar voice.

"…Jake?" I say. What the hell is he doing here?

"I knew I'd find you here" he said chuckling, "Sometimes I think I'm psychic"

I rolled my eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to bust you out." he said "I had a feeling I would need to save you from Mike."

I look out to the yard and see not happy looking Mike come out of the cafeteria. I get up quickly, grabbing my stuff. And go to Jacob.

"Nice call" I say, laughing "maybe you are psychic."

He chuckles and we walk deeper in the forest. When we reach the dirt my phone rings.

"Hello?" I say.

"_WHERE ARE YOU!?" Alice shouts_

"I'm with Jake" I say

"_What? Why are you with Jake?" she said confused._

"_What?!" I hear Edwards voice._

"Well I went out to the courtyard to avoid Mike since everyone was busy with something, and Jake surprised me. He was in the forest and I ditched when I saw Mike come outside. You know Mike never eats in the courtyard." I say.

"_Damn it, Edward! You were supposed to be with her! Your lucky Jake was there." She yelled at Edward._

"_I tried! When I got to her class she already left, and she wasn't in the cafeteria!" he said. "I'm so sorry Bella."_

"Don't yell at Edward, Alice." I say, "Its fine, I'm safe. Its all good."

"_Well, be safe ok?" She sighs "Oh, and have fun" I could here the double meaning in her voice. _

I laugh. "Shut up."

"_Edward will call you when schools out to come get you ok?" she says. _

What? "Oh, ok"

"_K, bye" she said before hanging up._

Edwards picking me up? Since when does Alice think that's ok?

"Who was that?" Jake asked

"Oh just Alice wondering where I am." I reply.

"I'm glad you have Alice. She's a good friend" he says

"Ya, she's really great" I reply.

There was an awkward silence that seem to last for hours. We continued to walk until we reached a beach. He sat on a log and patted the space next to him. I sat next to him and took off my flats, burying my feet in the sand. It was a nice day today, the sun was out and there was no sign of rain. The heat felt good on my legs. I leaned back and close my eyes, absorbing what sun I could.

"Bella?" Jake said, I could feel his gaze on me. I kept my eyes closed.

"Mhm?" I say.

"I'm sorry" he says, now I looked.

"For what Jake?" I ask confused. He looks out to the shore line.

"For Saturday" He said "I shouldn't have kissed you like that. I just¾ I don't know. I've liked you since forever, like from the mud pies," he laughed, I did to. "and I just I love you Bella"

Oh. Crap. "Oh, Jake… I¾" I started

"No Bella let me finish." he said, I nodded. "I love you, but that kiss made me realize that maybe I'm not in love with you… I mean your absolutely gorgeous, and smart and funny and sexy…." he trailed off.

"Jake" I laugh, playfully hitting him in the arm.

"Oh, right, back to what I was saying." he laughed "What I'm trying to say is your great but, I only see you as… kinda like a sister." he looked down at his feet, looking embarrassed.

I giggle, jumping on him and giving him a hug. He gives me a confused look.

"Your not upset?" he asked

"No, I feel the same way" I say sitting back on the log next to him.

He smiled. I'm glad we got that awkward conversation out of the way. I mean Jacob is amazing but, it just wouldn't work out. We hung out at the beach for a little while longer until my phone rang. It was Edward.

"Hey you." he says when I answer. "Where are you? So I can pick you up."

"I'm at first beach. I'll walk to the flower shop. You can pick me up there ok?" I say.

"k. No problem, I'll be there soon" He said and then hung up.

Does no one say bye anymore? Jeez. I hung up the phone and told Jake where he was picking me up. We walked to the flower shop. I give him a hug.

"Thanks Jake." I say.

"No, thank you for understanding. I'm glad we don't have to be awkward" he said, still hugging me. A car horn made us jump apart.

I turn to see Edwards Volvo. I say bye to Jacob and get in. I look at Edward, but he doesn't look at me. Just stared straight ahead at the road.

"So you and Jacob?.." he asked. _What?_

"What about me and Jake?" I say. He doesn't respond just grabs the wheel harder. "There isn't anything between me and Jake. I told you last night remember?"

"Ya, well I saw you and him hugging like that. I just assumed…" he said.

"Well, now. Is Edward Cullen, _The _Edward Cullen, jealous?" I mock. He smirks, just as we pull up to my house.

"Alice says she'll be here at 4:30 sharp, that gives you an hour and a half of you time." he says.

"Great, thanks for the message" I groan.

"Hey Bella?" he says before I open the door, I turn to him. "I….. I'm gonna pick you up for school tomorrow k?"

I nod and go into the house. Edwards been acting weird lately. _Maybe he likes me?_ No. why would he like me? Plain-Jane Bella. I sigh and decide to do some homework before Alice gets here. By the time I finish Trig, its 4:20. I put on my I-pod and 'Crazy For This Girl' by lifehouse comes on. It one of my favorite songs. I get up and start singing and dancing along with the music.

"Wow, I didn't know you could dance" Rose's voice startled me, causing me to trip.

"Owww." I say standing up "Hey Rose, Alice."

"Suppers" Alice says sitting on my bed.

"So what brings this meeting together?" I say, sitting on the floor. Rose sits next to Alice.

"Oh, we just wanted to talk to you about… Edward" Rose said. My heart skipped a beat.

"What about him?" I say, trying to play it cool.

"Well, we've noticed something different about him." Alice says.

"Oh, ya?" I say.

"Yup" Rose says. "Today, after you left, you know what he did?" I shake my head

"He 'broke up' with Lauren and told her, and every other girl, that he isn't a player anymore."

"Really?!" I say shocked.

"Ya!" Alice shouts, "It was amazing. You should have seen Laurens face!" They giggled

"That's great!… but what does that have to do with me?" I say.

"Oh, come on Bella, We know you like him. And I happen to know for a fact that he likes you too." Rose exclaims

"Ugh I DON'T LIKE HIM!" I shout. "Wait, he likes me?"

Rose smirks. And Alice says "He came to my room this morning, asking for my help to get you to like him, pledging that he's changed and how much he likes you."

"But… why would he like me?" I say.

"You don't see yourself clearly Bella" Alice sighs. "So what are you going to do about him?"

"What do you mean?" I say.

"I mean, how are you going to get him to ask you out?" she says.

"Ummmm,… I'm not. I don't like him."

"Bella, your so full of it" Rose says. I snort at her.

Alice laughs. "So here's the plan ……."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Yup, that's right, I went there.**

**I'm sorry to leave the cliff hanger, but you know. Gotta let the anticipation grow!**

**So leave a Review, let me know what you think.**

**Next chapter Edwards gonna show Mike who's boss. Yay!!! Action. LoL**

**Mucho Love,**

**Tasha Waffle**


	9. Chapter 9: Confrontation

**Chapter 9: Confrontation**

I sat in front of the mirror looking at myself. Oh. Hell. No.

"Allice!!" I whined. "Isn't what you had me in yesterday bad enough?"

"Bella, stop whining." Alice said. "Do you want Edward to want you or not?"

I sighed. They had forced the fact that I liked Edward out of me last night and devised a plan to get him to want me. of course I rolled my eyes at the subject. But honestly? No being on the face of this planet could fight with Alice, especially when Rose is right beside, just as threatening. They had me in some, tight, but cute jeans that were low cut, but that wasn't the problem. It was the top, that was showing way to much cleavage and came just below my belly button. And it was tight, man it was tight. Everything I was wearing was tight.

"Alice why cant I wear one of my shirts?" I try to compromise.

"Because how do you expect to seduce Edward in a baggy t-shirt?"

I thought it over. "How about I tie it with a rubber band?"

She thought about it. "Hmmm….. No." I groaned. "Oh, come on, Bella. This isn't nearly as bad as yesterday."

"At least yesterday I was covered a little more." I grumbled.

It was 7:25. Edward should be here soon. Alice left and reminded me of what to do when I got in the car. I rolled my eyes again. We had already argued about this. This plan was completely and utterly stupid. It was just so cliché, movie. But like I said before. There's no arguing. I put all of my school stuff in my bag, just as Edward knocked on the door.

"Hey" I say opening the door.

"Ummmm…. Hey." he said, his eyes trailing me up and down, resting on my chest.

I turned to lock the door. "You look beautiful."He cleared his throat "How was your night?" He asked.

"Good, I guess. Yours?" I ask, blushing from the comment.

"Long." He said, opening the car door for me.

"Oh…, I'm sorry?" I say. Not knowing how to respond

"Don't worry 'bout it" he chuckles, _I love when he chuckles _

We sat in the car quietly as he drove. I sighed quietly. Time for part one of 'Operation Edward'. I took out my phone and pretended to start texting Alice and then "accidentally" dropped it at Edwards feet.

"Opps Sorry" I say.

Then I took off my seatbelt and placed my hand on his upper thigh. I felt him stiffen under me, his hand grabbing tighter to the steering wheel. I got on my knees and lend on him feeling for my phone on the floor… and pushing my hand up his thigh until I was grazing his dick. He gasped slightly.

"Ummm…. Bell-Bella, I.. ummm." he started

"Hold on, almost got it." I say. "I just need to get in a little further"

I adjust myself so that my forearm is now grazing him, and I move my body back and forth causing a friction. I felt his erection through his pants. When I finally "reach my phone" I get up, making sure to graze his thigh as I sit back in my seat. I put on my seatbelt.

"Got it" I say, holding my phone as proof. He didn't respond. We arrive at the school, about a minute later.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
****EPOV**

I grab my keys and jacket and head out the door to pick up Bella. It was 7:25 and I wanted to be there by 7:30.

I head out to the Volvo, thinking about what Bella had said last night. _Her and Jacob weren't together. Maybe she really does like me_. I thought as I headed to her house. Last night seemed to never end. I waited in anticipation for the next morning to come. She didn't live to far from me, so I got there within a matter of minutes. I pulled into the driveway and head up to her door.

When she opened the door, I had to stop my jaw from hitting the floor.

"Hey" she greeted.

"Ummmmm…..Hey." I reply unintelligently.

My eyes trailing down her body and stopped at her cleavage. Damn! That shirt was reveling. It had a low, very low, cut necklace and came down just under her belly button, and was tight. And those pants! Damn, those pants were tight! And they clung to her hips, making every move visible, as she turned to lock the door.

"You look beautiful" I say clearing my throat. _And there's that beautiful blush I love so much._ "How was your night?"

"Good, I guess. Yours?" she replies still blushing.

"Long" I reply, thinking of my anticipation in seeing her.

"Oh… I'm sorry?" It came out as a question. She obviously didn't get it.

"don't worry 'bout it" I chuckle. She smiles at me.

We sat quietly in the car as I drove. I thought I heard a silent sigh come from her, but it was so soft I thought I was imagining things. She took her phone out of her pocket and started to push buttons, but then suddenly dropped it by my feet.

"Opps Sorry" She says.

I was about to bend down and grab it, when she took off her seatbelt and placed her hand on my upper thigh. I stiffened, her touch sending shocks through my body. She got on hr knees and bent over me, her head by my crotch. Her shirt lifted at the action, reveling her back. I gulped. She started feeling around on the floor by my feet, causing her hand to slid up until it touched my 'parts'. I gasped quietly.

"Ummm…. Bell-Bella, I.. ummm" I tried to get out.

"Hold on, I almost got it" she says "Just need to get in a little further"

Then she readjusted herself so that her forearm was grazing me. _Oh, God. _I thought_. She'll be the death of me. _Then she did something worst. She started to move her body back and forth to reach the phone, causing her arm to rub me. I held back a moan, my erection becoming more prominent. She finally got hold of her phone, getting up and sitting back in her seat.

"Got it" She said, holding it up to show me after she had put her seatbelt back on.

I wasn't paying attention. I tried to concentrate on driving and not on my very present erection.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
****BPOV**

When we arrived at school, Edward opened my door for me and helped me out of the car. Alice came over to me and grabbed my arm. Pulling me towards the building.

"So?" She asked.

"I cant believe you made me do that" I say

"OMG!" she giggled. "Did It work? What did he say?"

_Oh ya, it worked. _"He didn't say anything, he was quiet the rest of the was here." I say.

She laughed, clapping her hands. Rose came up.

"What happened? Did it work?" She asked. I nodded. She laughed along with Alice.

I laughed and shook my head. Telling them that I would see them in class. I walked to class and took my normal seat in the back. I pulled out my notebook and started doodling. Soon the class filled with students and the bell rang. Edward didn't say much to me first period. Classes passed by quickly that morning. And again Edward walked me to my classes. This time when I came out of my class for lunch he was waiting for me.

"Hey you" he said with a smile.

"Hey yourself" I say. We walk to the cafeteria. I scanned the room for Mike.

"You hungry" Edward asked, as we head to the salad bar.

"A little" I say, and grab a fruit when I don't see him. We sit at a table close to the window.

"So, how was your morning?" he asked.

"Fine" I say "Yours?"

"Boring as usual" he replies, I laugh.

There was a loud group of laughter, as Mike and a few other people came into the room. He looked at me and wink. I ducted my head. Edward notice and looked behind him, just as Mike and his friends sat down. I closed my eyes.

"Hey, don't worry. I wont let him hurt you" Edward said coming to sit next to me. He gives me a hug. "OK?"

I nod, opening my eyes. Edward starts rubbing soothing circles on my arm, and I lean into him. I look up to where Mike is sitting to find him glaring this way. I look down again. Then I remember I need to get my book and homework for biology.

"Hey, Edward…. Ummm. I got to go to my locker really quick, " I say getting up. "I'll be right back. K?"

He nodded and I left the room. When I got to my locker I quickly unlocked it. The halls were completely deserted, the still silence made me nervous and jittery. _I should have asked Edward to come with me_, I thought. I grabbed my book and slammed my locker closed, turning to leave, and running straight into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I-" I froze. "Oh, hey Mike" I say trying to sound cheerful.

"Bella" he nodded, looking down. I gulped. "So, is that why you don't answer my calls Bella?"

"What?" I say, my voice quiet. He takes a step towards me, pushing me against the locker.

"DON'T PLAY DUMB, YOU LITTLE SLUT" He shouted slamming his fist against the locker. I flinched, and let out a small yell.

"Mike, I honestly don't know what your talking about!" I say, my voice shaking.

"Edward." He says, its almost a whisper.

"Ed-Edward?" I studded

"YES EDWARD!" He shouts at me. Grabbing my arm and slamming me against the locker.

"I havnt done anything with Edward!" I cry. "I swear!"

"Good, Because your mine, Bella, you remember that" he said. His hand moving from my arm to graze my breast. "Nowhere to run now."

"Mike please.." I cry. This was all to familiar. It was like one of my nightmares come to life. I close my eyes and he continues to rub my boobs, as he trails kisses down my neck. One of his hand hold my left arm.

"Get the fuck off of her!" an angry voice says. I look over to see Edward.

"Back off Cullen. She's mine" he said looking at Edward and then going back to kissing me. I sob quietly.

"Over my dead body" Edward says, his nostrils flaring.

Mike lets go of me and walks toward Edward and pushes him. "I said BACK THE FUCK OFF CULLEN! You cant have all the ass!"

"Well lucky for you I don't want any, you cant have all the ass you want. But. Not. Bella." Edward said getting in Mikes face.

Mike swung and hit Edward in the face. Causing Edward to fall back and hit his head.

"EDWARD!" I shout rushing to him.

Mike grabs my arm and hits me, then throws me against the lockers. Edward gets up and starts swinging at Mike. Soon Mike is on the ground and Edward is on top of him, beating his face in.

"BELLA!!" Alice shouts running to me, Rose close behind, on the phone with Emmett. She hugs me as I still stare at Edward.

"Edward!!" Alice screamed. I got up and went behind him.

"Edward stop!! You'll kill him!!" I shouted he slowed his pace but didn't stop. Mikes body lay there, unconscious. Blood was everywhere.

"Edward please" I gabbed his arm.

He stopped then, looking back at me. His eyes looked glazed over, and no longer they're amazing green. They looked ten shade darker, almost black. His breathing was heavy, nostrils flaring. His face was composed with fury. There was blood on his shirt and his knuckles. I had never seen him like this, and it scarred the hell out of me.

Emmett had shown up by now, and was pulling Edward off of Mike. I stood there looking at Edward, tears running down my face. He looked so out of it. His breathing was still heavy.

"Edward?" Emmett said, looking at him. Edward didn't respond.

"Edward?" Alice tried this time. Still no answer.

Jasper came now, grabbing Alice, who had been crying, into a hug. They were talking quietly. But I didn't care enough to hear what there saying. I walked up to, a no longer restrained, Edward. Emmett had moved next to Rose, but still close enough to Edward to be able to pull him back if he needed to. Edward was looking at the ground.

"Edward?" I said quietly, my voice cracking slightly

I got a response. He looked up at me. His breathing now back to normal, but his eyes still distant. I continued to cry. Tears ran down his face too. I touched his cheek, brushing them away. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand, putting his hand over mine. Everyone, let out a breathe at sight of his movement.

"I'm sorry" he said, eyes still closed. A tear escaped.

"Don't be. You saved me. " I say, _just like in my dream._ I put my arms around his torso, he wraps his arms around me.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!" we heard a shout. Everyone looked up.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Hey everyone! So do you like?  
****I left Mike there, unconscious, on the floor. LoL. Ya, he deserves it. ****So Edward had a mini break down of madness, but then again wouldn't you?  
**… **Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I mean come on. You all know who it is,… or do you?  
**

**Could it be:  
****a. the Nurse  
****b. the Principle  
****c. the Lunch lady  
****OR  
****d. Carlisle **

**LoL. So let me know what you think. Review are very much appreciated. **

**Mucho Love,  
****Tasha Waffle.  
****XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	10. Chapter 10: Confessions

**Chapter 10: Confessions**

_Previously~_

"_I'm sorry," he said, eyes still closed. A tear escaped. _

"_Don't be. You saved me. " I say, just like in my dream. I put my arms around his torso, he wraps his arms around me. _

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!!" we heard a shout. Everyone looked up. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I clung closer to Edward as I looked to see the principle,Mr. Erickson, and almost, if not all, of the student body observing the scene. None of us spoke. Edward had his head ducted slightly and was hiding in my hair.

"Oh, My God! Mike!" Jessica shouted, pushing through the crowd, and running over to Mike, who was still unconscious.

"Does anyone care to explain this?" the principle asked.

I sighed and hesitantly let go of Edward. Sirens could be heard in the distance. Alice must have called the ambulance. I walked over to Mr. Erikson

"You can start with why Newton is unconscious," he said, mentioning to Mike.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(A few min. later, ambulance has arrived and Edward is talking to the police. School is released early.)

I sat in one of the ambulances, while one of the doctors stitched and bandaged me. My head and shoulder had been cut when Mike threw me and I had multiple bruises, but luckily, nothing was broken.

"How you doing?" Alice asked, coming up to the truck.

"I'm ok," I say looking to where Edward stood, talking to the cops.

Why did this have to happen? Why did I have to go and ruined everything, just because I cant fucking defend myself. I mean, you'd figure after the first time… Something like this happened that I would learn to run. But no, I just stand there like an idiot. I have a feeling I'm going to have to talk about it. I sighed. Edward came over.

"Hey" he said sitting next to me.

"Hey" I reply, looking down. He touches my shoulder, where the bandage was. And sighed.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Surprisingly, I feel ok," I say looking up, I touch the stitches on the back of his head. "But I should be asking you that question."

"I'm fine" He said taking my hand and kissing my palm. "I'm just glad your safe."

The lot was almost empty, besides the few students who stuck around, and a couple cops still asking questions. I saw a cruiser pull into the lot. _Great, my dad._ He had been helping on a different assignment in Los angels, so thankfully he wasn't here for the questioning.

"Oh, my god, Bella. Are you ok?" Charlie asks pulling me into a hug. Edward sat quietly.

"I'm fine, Dad." I reply, hugging him back even though it hurt.

"What happened?" he asked.

I explained to Charlie what happened. The sex with Mike, the attack at school, and Edward saving me. He didn't say anything about Mike, which surprised me. He asked Edward a couple questions and thanked him for saving me.

"It was my pleasure Sir." Edward said.

"Maybe I was wrong about you Cullen," Charlie said, chuckling slightly.

"Well, I'm glad you approve" Edward responded chuckling too.

"Come on Bells, let's get you home." Charlie said.

I nodded and gave Edward a hug, saying goodbye, just as Carlisle came. I got into Charlie's cruiser. He started the car, and looked at me before pulling out of the car out of the lot. It was quiet until Charlie spoke.

"I spoke to Renee." He said.

"Oh?" I reply.

"Yup… she told me about Kris" He said slowly, _Oh no._

"Did she now?" I say calmly.

"Bella," he sighed "why didn't you tell me?"

"There are only 3 people who know" I say quietly "I just want to forget it."

"You can't just forget something like that, Bella…." he said sadly.

I didn't respond, the fact was, I was scared. What if he came after me? What if he didn't go to jail? Who would believe me over _him?_ Kris was popular at my old school and not to mention, the biggest player there. I swore I would never go there. But I feel for his charm and smooth talk, and he convinced me to go on a date with him. And we dated, and it seemed like he was changing. He was my boyfriend for 4 months, before it happened. And I never even saw it coming.

"Why didn't you report him Bella?" he asked quietly.

I didn't answer at first. "There was no point-"

"NO POINT?!" Bella, He raped you!" Charlie yelled.

My heart and lungs seemed to squeeze when he said the words. It hurt, like I couldn't breathe. I felt a tear run down my cheek. I couldn't speak. I didn't want to talk about this. I wouldn't even tell my mom at first. Eventually she figured it out, when she noticed I was acting different.

"Bella, you can talk to me" Charlie said, touching my arm.

I burst into tears at that point. I couldn't hold it in. We had gotten to the house and were parked out side. He hugged me and said soothing words. And I cried like that for what seemed like hours. When I finally stopped, I looked at Charlie. His face sad. I let out a small sigh and went into the story.

"Back in Phoenix, at my old school, there was a boy. And at first, I just thought he was just some stupid jock. He was Captain of the football and swim team and the schools biggest player... He was in a couple of my classes and we started to talk when I had to tutor him for English." I explained. I was weird telling this to Charlie, but I continued.

"Behind all of his egotistical act, he was actually sweet, but I didn't want to get involved with him knowing I would get hurt. But one day, after I rejected him, he just announced to everyone that he liked me and asked me out in front of the whole school. I mean how could I say no?" I say, starting to sob again.

"So we dated and it was nice. We were together for 4 months before it happened. Mom and Phil had been out that night, and he came over…" I paused, trying to breathe. "He told me he loved me and that he wanted to take us further… I said no, that I didn't want to, but he kept pushing it. He pushed me on my bed and started to take off my shirt and I screamed at him no! He didn't listen! He said that I _did_ want it, and he just….just" I was crying again now.

"Oh, Bella" Charlie said pulling me into a hug again. "I'm so sorry."

"Its-its not yo-your fault, Charlie" I say, my cries subsiding to sobs

He was quiet. "Hey, why don't I cook us dinner tonight?" He says.

I laughed. "No offense, Charlie, but if you cook we might die of food poisoning"

He laughed to. "Ok, well lets go to the dinner. I know you've had a long day, and Hey! You can even have that cobbler pie you like so much." he added.

"Ok, sure." I giggled.

He smiled and pulled out of the driveway again. Dinner with Charlie was nice. I've never felt so close to him. It was nice to know that there were no more secrets. I told him how school had been going and we talked about Alice. Then he asked about Edward.

"So Cullen, huh?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I say. _God, am I that obvious?_

"Come on Bells, you give him the same look I gave your mother all that time ago" he said finishing off his steak.

"Well,… he is sweet…" I state.

"Mhm" he said, sipping his Coke

"What?" I said, reading the look on his face and knowing he had something more to say.

"All I'm going to say is, I know you may "love' him, but let me know before you run off with him ok?" he chuckle.

I playfully slapped his arm, laughing. He paid the bill and we left for home. On the way home it was quiet. I couldn't stop think of what Charlie said. Was I In Love with Edward? I knew I liked him, but Love? The more I said it the more I liked the way it sounded. But could I trust him? I thought I could trust Kris, but look what happened.

I bid Charlie goodnight and went to my room and changed. I sat at my keyboard, and started playing _Moonlight Sonata._ it was one of my favorite songs to play. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I say, turning off my keyboard.

"Hey, I just wanted to say goodnight again." he said.

I got into bed and he came over and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, Bella." he said "Love you."

"I Love you too dad" I say.

He leaves, closing the door behind him. I try to sleep, but honestly? How could I sleep with everything that's happened today?

I lay in bed, thinking of everything that happened today. I gave my report to the police and they had told me that they would call me to give me the date of the court case. The thought of it made me nervous, but I agreed. They took Mike to the hospital after the fight, he was barely awake when they came to pick him up. He looked really bad, even after they cleaned up most of the blood. Thankfully Edward didn't get into to much trouble.

_Edward_. I smiled at his name. Just then there was a tap at my window. I looked over, not leaving my bed. There was another tap. _What the hell was I scared of? Mike is in the hospital. _I got up and hesitantly walk over to the window. I opened it and looked out, but it was to dark to see anything.

"Hel-Hello?" I say, squinting to see. There's no answer.

I go to close the window, then I hear a voice. "Bella."

"Edward?" I say opening my window again. "What are you doing in my tree? Your going to hurt yourself."

"Not if you let me in," he laughed. I moved out of the way and he jumped in, landing with a light thud.

"What are you doing here?" I say, going to sit on my bed.

"I wanted to check on you," he said standing up "Make sure you alright"

He came to sit next to me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" I say blushing.

"Good, I was worried about you" he looked away awkwardly.

I smiled. "Thank you again, for today."

He nodded, Then looked at me and smiled. That beautiful crocked smile that made my heart squeeze, and my skin prickle with goose bumps. It was in that moment, where we were staring at each other that I realized that; I did love Edward. He isn't the same person I met the begging of the year. He was sweet and kind. And he even broke up with Lauren and told all the girls that he isn't a player. But the real question is, did he do it for me?

"So, did you talk to you dad?" he said, breaking me from my thought.

"oh, ya" I say, thinking back to a few hours earlier.

"How'd he take it?" he asked

"Amazingly well, for an angry father" I say.

"That great." he said smiling. "Glad to hear it"

"Ya" I say. There was an awkward silence, again.

"So, I was thinking…" He started.

"Oh, were you?" I smile. Thinking about teasing him, but then don't.

"Yes, I have." He chuckled. "And I was thinking… Let me do something for you."

I bit my lip. "I don't know, Edward. Like a gift? I don't like gifts"

"What?! You don't like gifts?" He face a mix of horror and shock.

"Or surprises" I laughed.

"Ugh, what's wrong with you?" he laughed. I laughed too. "But what if they're from me?"

"I don't know, Edward…" I say biting my lip again.

"Please" he pouted, using Alice's look. _Great._

"Fine!" I say, _How could I resist that look? Especially on Edward._

"Great, because I already set it up" He said, a smug grin on his face.

"Ugh!, your unbelievable!" I say hitting his arm playfully.

"You should get some sleep" He says looking at the clock. _11:28._

I sigh and get under the covers. He gets up and goes toward the window.

"Where are you going?" I pout, not wanting him to leave.

"Well I just thought…" He said, pointing to the window. "You've had a long day. You need your rest."

"Please don't leave" I say looking down, blushing.

"Ok" says, and walks back to me.

I pull the covers back, motioning him to get under. He didn't at first, he just looked at the gesture. But after a few moments he took of his shoes and got under the covers. The bed was sorta small, so I rest my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer. It was amazing, ho we just fit together. His touch sent shivers up my spine.

"Thank you" I whisper, my eyes drooping.

"Your welcome" he said kissing my hair.

He started to hum something, that sounded like a lullaby. _I love him,_ was the last thing I thought before I drifted of to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

EPOV

After Bella left with her dad, I went to find Alice. She was standing by the Volvo. Jasper, Emmett, and Rose had left a little while earlier, to talk to Carlisle and Esme what had happened. Considering I had to talk to the Police. I walked up to Alice.

"Oh, Edward!" she shouted throwing her arms around me. "Are you alright?! I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine" I say, hugging her back.

"I'm glad." She said. "Lets go home ok?"

"Ya, alright" I say.

We get into the car, and we leave the lot. I was dreading going home. I knew what awaited me, and I was not looking forward to it. The car ride was quiet. When we got to the house I parked in the garage and sat in the car.

"Your, going to have to go in." Alice says.

I sigh and nod, opening the door. Esme is the first to greet me. Carlisle's standing next to her.

"Oh, Edward!" she shouts pulling me into a hug. "I'm so glad your safe."

"I'm fine mom" I say hugging her.

"How's Bella?" she asks, touching the stitches in the back of my head.

"She seemed fine when she left" I say. "She had a lot of bruises and a few cuts."

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asks, hugging me.

"Fine" I say.

"Good." He said, sitting on the couch. "I'm glad your alright." I sit next to him, Esme beside me, rubbing my arm.

"We talked to the principle" Esme said. _Here we go._

"And?" I say.

"Your suspended for five days starting Monday, since; 1. You were defending yourself, and 2. You saved Bella"

I nodded. That wasn't bad, not bad at all. Considering I almost killed Newton.

"I'm really tired" I say standing. "Imma head to bed"

They nod, and I make my way to my room. My room has another room attached to it. My music room. It contained my baby grand, a guitar, and a million albums. I sat at the piano and started playing a song I had composed for Bella a few nights ago, letting the music fill me. I thought about today. How I lost control. It was scary. I'd never lost control like that. But when I saw Mike touching and kissing Bella, and Bella crying, I just… lost it. There was a knock at the door.

"Hey" Alice said, coming in.

"Hey" I stop playing.

"That was beautiful" She says, sitting next to me. "What was it?"

"A lullaby I wrote for Bella" I say, closing the lid.

"You love her…" It wasn't a question.

"Yes" I say looking down.

She nodded, smiling. "It was amazing what you did today"

"I lost control… I could of really hurt someone… Besides Mike" I add.

"But you saved Bella" She said. "And plus, Mike disserved it"

I nod, and she sighs. "Bella, doesn't care you know. She's grateful for what you did, whether you lost control or not"

I nod again, not knowing what to say.

"You know? Bella really likes you" She said after a few moments of silence.

"She does?" I say, my heart fluttered.

"Ya" she says. "You should go see her"

I look up at her. She smiles and leaves. I get up and look at the clock. 7:15. I should take a nap first. Besides Bella was probably out with Charlie. I went to my bed a lay down. I was so exhausted it only took me a few minutes to fall asleep.

When I wok up It was 10:00 pm. I got up and grabbed my keys, hoping she would be awake. I crept through the house and to the garage, only to find my car not there. I walk outside and saw it parked out front. _Alice._ at least I wont wake anyone up. I got in and drove to her house. All the lights were out. I parked my car a block away, just in case.

I walked up to the side of the house where her window was. There was a tree that was right outside her window. I grabbed a few small rocks from the ground and climbed up the tree, and I crawled on a branch that lead to her window, it looked steady enough. I tossed one of the rocks, and waited. There was no answer, so I threw another one, losing my balance and almost falling.

She came and opened the window peering out. She didn't see me. "Hel-Hello?"

I tried to answer but I was trying to balance myself again. This isn't as easy as they make it look in the movies. I finally adjust myself just as she starts to close the window.

"Bella" I say, she stops and reopens the window.

"Edward?" She says. "What are you doing in my tree? Your going to hurt yourself."

"Not if you let me in," I laughed. She moves out of the way and I jumped in, landing with a light thud.

"What are you doing here?" She says, going to sit on her bed.

"I wanted to check on you," I said standing up. I brush myself off. "Make sure you alright"

I went to sit next to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine" She says, blushing. I wanted to reach out and stroke her cheek, but resisted.

"Good, I was worried about you" I looking away awkwardly. _What am I doing?_

She smiled. "Thank you again, for today."

I nodded, Then look at her and smile. She smiled back slightly. She looked beautiful, even in her baggy sweats and tank top. Her hair was slightly rustled, looking like she had been tossing in her bed. She was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen, and I loved her. Loved her with every part of me. And I prayed that she felt, even slightly, the same way towards me. I continued to stare at her. She looked deep in thought about something, and was smiling slightly

"So, did you talk to you dad?" I said, breaking her from thought.

"oh, ya" She says, thinking back.

"How'd he take it?" I ask

"Amazingly well, for an angry father" She replies.

"That great." I smile at her. "Glad to hear it"

"Ya" she says. There was another awkward silence. Then I remembered I had planned a couple days ago.

"So, I was thinking…" I started.

"Oh, were you?" She says, in an almost teasing tone.

"Yes, I have." I chuckle. "And I was thinking… Let me do something for you."

She bits her lip. "I don't know, Edward. Like a gift? I don't like gifts" She states.

"What?! You don't like gifts?" I say surprised. _How can she not like gifts?_

"Or surprises" She laughs, at my expression.

"Ugh, what's wrong with you?" I half mock, laughing. She laughs too. "But what if they're from me?"

"I don't know, Edward…" She says biting my lip again. It was adorable.

"Please" I pouted, using Alice's secret weapon_._

"Fine!" She says, pouting slightly.

"Great, because I already set it up" I said, a smug grin on my face.

"Ugh!, your unbelievable!" She hits my arm playfully.

"You should get some sleep" I says looking at the clock. _11:28._

She sigh and get under the covers. I gets up and goes toward the window, not wanting to leave, but knowing I have to.

"Where are you going?" She pouted, giving me a sad look.

"Well I just thought…" I said, pointing to the window. "You've had a long day. You need your rest."

"Please don't leave" She says, looking down. That beautiful blush creeps to her cheeks

"Ok" I says, and walk back to her.

She pulls the covers back, motioning for me to get under. I didn't at first, I just stared like an idiot. But after a few moments I take off my shoes and get under the covers. It was nice being this close to her. She shuffled a little, trying to get comfortable, then she wrapped her arms around me and laid on my chest. My heart was thudding really fast, and her touch sent chills up my spin. I wrap my arms around her, and she seemed to relax her muscles. I liked this feeling, the way we just fit together.

"Thank you" She whispers, voice filled with sleepiness

"Your welcome" I say, kissing her hair.

This was perfect. I start humming the lullaby I had written for her, and soon her breathing becomes even, and I know she's asleep. I smile, eyes getting droopy. I love her so much and tomorrow at school I would let everyone know that I'm hers. _I Love Her, _is the last thing I thought before falling asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Hey Everyone!**

**So there you have it. Finally, Bella comes to her senses. Ahhh, love, *Sigh*. LoL. So how did I do with Edwards POV? Good? Ok? Bad? Let me know. Reviews are very much appreciated. **

**Mucho Love,**

**Tasha Waffle.**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


	11. Chapter 11: Forever and Always

**Chapter 11: Forever and Always**

**BPOV**

I woke up to the sun on my. It was so bright that I couldn't open my eye. It's strange, all this good weather happening in Forks lately.

"Edward?" I say, feeling for him. I noticed I was laying on a flat surface.

I open my eyes when I feel a piece of paper. What the?

_Bella,_

_I left early, before Charlie woke up and caught me in your bed. And_

_I needed to change and shower. Sorry I couldn't be there when you woke. I'll be there 7:30 sharp to pick you up for school. With coffee and Donuts. ;]_

_Always,_

_Edward._

I smiled. How sweet of him. But I was so not looking forward to school. I didn't feel like have everyone take pity on me today, but I sighed and got out of bed. I had a little extra time, so I took extra long in the shower. Letting the hot water run down my body, washing away the sleepiness and the worry. When I got out it was 7:15. I changed and tried to fix my hair. But it was useless so I just threw it in a messy bun. When I went downstairs there was a knock. I couldn't contain my smile. I rushed to the door and swung it open.

"Hey" he said, laughing slightly. Probably at the stupid grin on my face.

"Hey yourself" I say, letting him in. He handed me a donut and a coffee cup.

"Thanks" I say, taking a sip.

"No problem. Ready to go?" he asked. He walked over to the couch and picked up my backpack.

"No" I grumbled. Walking out of the house.

"Awww, come on." he said closing the door. "It wont be that bad, and plus. I'll be there with you"

"Ya… Ok" I say, as he opened the car door for me.

The drive was quiet for the most part. Classical music was playing out of the speakers. I was surprised when Edward told me he played piano. I smiled at him, and I couldn't stop smiling. Before, all I would of thought of Edward was, he was just some stupid, conceded, stuck up, jock/player. But he has this side to him that no one would have thought existed. We talked about _Debussy _just as we pulled up to the school. I froze slightly. I didn't want to go in there, even though I knew Mike wasn't there.

"Bella." Edward said, rubbing light circles on my shoulder. "It's going to be ok"

"I know" I said, smiling at him. _Because of you._

He smiled back and got out to open my door. I loved when he did the whole gentlemen, chivalrous act. I blushed as I stepped out. He smiled. He always smiles when I blush. I think he likes seeing me un comfortable. We walked in the building, I began to grow nervous. The hall seemed to quiet, to hushed whispers. My heart was beating wildly. I felt like everyone could hear it. Edward must have noticed how uncomfortable I got, because he put his hand on the small of my back and rubbed light circles there. I relaxed at his touch.

We got to first period, Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett had gone out with Esme and Carlisle for some kind of business thing, but Edward stayed home. Claiming that what they had to do, he had already done. I sat in my usual seat , Edward sitting next to me. The class began to fill, and everyone was giving me sympathetic looks. I ducked my head down a little and pulled out a book to read.

"Bella" Edward's voice startled me, I looked at him. "I'll be right back. I forgot that I needed to go to the office for a quick sec. I'll be right back k? Promise"

I nodded and smiled, though it didn't reach my eyes. _Why do people always leave me in this class by myself?_ I thought. He got up and left. The bell rang a few moments later. I hope he didn't get into trouble for being tardy. The teacher said good morning to the class, and then the P.A. system came on.

"_Hello everyone and good morning._

_We have a few messages for you. First off:_

_There is a young man here who has a message for _

_A certain special someone"_

There was a brief pause, and sounds of movement. My heart started beating really fast. What if it was news about Mike? Everyone was chattering among themselves wondering what was going on. I almost got up and left, that was until I heard his voice. Edward?

_He cleared his throat before starting. _

"_I know this may seem strange, but I have something I would _

_like to say to someone. You see? I know this girl. She is the most _

_beautiful girl I have ever met.." he paused._

I looked at Lauren who looked like she was glowing. He couldn't…could he? My breathing sped up.

"_She is the smartest, funniest, most sarcastic person I _

_know. She is selfless, and caring, and kind to.. Almost _

_everyone she meets." He said with a chuckle. _

My heart was beating at a rapid pace, I almost felt like it would fall out. Who was he talking about? It couldn't be Lauren. She's a total bitch. I was getting antsy waiting for a name.

"_And I would like to ask her something…" he paused_

Jesus Christ!! Get it out already! Lauren was almost standing with anticipation.

"_Bella? Will you go out with me tonight?"_

My heart stopped, along with my breathing. My jaw fell open. Everyone was staring at me now. Especially Lauren. She was glaring at me, looking so pissed I though a vain might pop. The lady came back on the P.A. system and gave a couple more announcements. I wasn't listening anymore.

All I could think about was, Edward liked me. Really liked me. He wasn't just being nice. It my not be love, but it's a hell of a lot better then nothing. The class passed in a blur. I couldn't focus on what the teacher was saying.

Girls in the class would look back at me and then gossip to the person next to them. But I didn't care. I couldn't stop smiling, I was so happy. When the bell rang, I jumped up and rushed out of the classroom to look for Edward. But he was leaning against the lockers across from the classroom. I ran up to him and threw my arms around him. He caught me and swung me around.

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times Yes!!" I say hugging him.

He laughed and set me down. "I'm glad you agreed"

I smiled at him, and he smiled back. That amazing crocked smile that made my knees quiver. _jeez, I've got it bad,_ I thought. But I didn't mind. He walked me to class and kissed my check, telling me he would meet me in the cafeteria. I nodded and smiled. I headed to my classes without any of the Cullen's. it wasn't till this day that I realized that me and Lauren had about every other class together. She glared at me the whole time, but I ignored her.

During my classes people would approach me and tell me how sorry they were about what happened with Mike. I would thank them, but not push the conversation further. Even Jessica talked to me and told me how mad and surprised she was. No one thought he would take it that far. It made me uncomfortable, all this attention. I didn't like to be the center of so many people's concerns. I tried to ignore it best I could, but the more I tried to avoid it, the more persistent people became. I was relieved, when lunch came around.

I left class and began walking to the cafeteria, but someone stood in my way. Lauren. I sighed. I really didn't need to deal with this shit right now.

"Bella" She said looking down on me.

"Lauren" I say rolling my eyes, trying to get passed.

"Not so fast." she says, blocking my way.

"What do you want, Lauren." I huff, irritated as it is.

"You cant have him. He's mine, and he always be mine." she stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, is that so." I say getting angery. "Well it looks like, he's moved on. Maybe he's tired of paying for a prostitute." I smile.

She fumed. "Your going to regret saying that"

"Oh is she now?" a velvet voice came from behind me. I looked and smiled at Edward.

"Why, Edward?" Lauren say, sobbing. People were watching now. "Why would you chose _her_ over me?! Look at her!"

"I see her. And she's beautiful." he said, smiling at me. I blush. "And you, are trash."

Lauren huffed and stomped away. The small crowd that had dispersed. We ate lunch and when the bell rang we went to class. During Biology Edward kept rubbing circles on my hand, my shoulder, and knee. It was extremely distracting. The rest of the day passed by quickly. Edward drove to his house, not bothering to stop at mine. I gave him a confused look. He mouthed a 'sorry'. When we walked threw the door I knew why.

"Bella!!, come on. We only have three hours!" She exclaimed.

"No, Alice!!!" I shout hiding behind Edward. "I am perfectly capable of dressing myself!"

"No your not!" Alice said, trying to get around Edward.

"Alice, maybe you should just let her-" He started, but she gave him a death glared that shut him up.

"Hand her over or I wont keep my side of the deal" She said.

I looked at Edward. He sighed. "Sorry, Bella" he said moving out of the way.

Alice grabbed my arm and began dragging me upstairs.

"Traitor!" I shouted as I lost sight of him. I heard a distant laugh.

Alice dragged me up to her room and threw a towel at me, saying to take a shower. I went to the bathroom, taking longer in the shower than necessary. When I got back to her room, robe wrapped around me, the real torture began. I swear this girl went to cosmetology school. She started with a pedicure. Rose came in and started on my hair, all the while talking about their day, and asking about mine. By the time they were done with my makeup it was 6:00. Rose handed me a garment bag and told me to change and not look in the mirror. When I came back in the room, they looked at me wide eyed.

"Man, we're good." Alice said examining me. "You can look now."

I rolled my eyes and walked the mirror. But who I saw wasn't me… was it? The girl I say way beautiful. More then beautiful. Her hair was in tight curls, half was partly pulled back and the rest in waves down her back. Her dress was royal blue and came down to just bellow the knee. The top half was corset like, and the bottom half had a tutu like cloth over a smooth silk. **(Think of the dress Taylor Swift wore in the 'Our song' video).** Her makeup was done too match the dress, The dark blue eye shadow making her Chocolate colored eyes big and Fawn-like.

"Is that me?" I asked still looking at the mirror.

"Yes" Alice said coming to hug me. "And you look beautiful"

"All thanks to you guys." I smile. "Thanks"

Alice smiled and Rose nodded. "Come on, or you'll be late" she said hending me some heels.

I smiled wider and followed them to the Garage. When we got there, Alice placed a blindfold over my eyes.

"Hey!" I shout, going to take it off.

"No, Bella. It a surprise. Keep it on" she said, as they helped me into a car.

The ride was short and when someone helped me out of the car, they told me I would have to walk a little. I groaned but fallowed the person leading me. I tripped several times, before we finally stopped walking. The air smelt like.. Flowers? Whoever was helping me let me go. I didn't move, afraid I would fall. I felt hands on my shoulders moving me forward. The more we moved the more I could smell the flowers.

"Close your eyes" Edward said. I smiled and did so. He removed the cloth and put his hands over my eyes.

"Edward" I giggled.

"shhh" he said. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and he let go of my eyes. I opened my eyes, and Gasped at the sight.

"Oh, Edward" I say, stunned.

We were in the middle of a meadow. There had been a couple tables set up, holding candles and banquets of various flowers. A stereo had been set up on one the tables and was play a mixture of songs, all slow, some classical some not. In between the two tables was another table that had a candle holder in the middle. There was so many candles lit that you could see easily. I felt my eyes start to water.

"Oh, Edward" I say. "It's Beautiful"

He smiled. "Not as beautiful as you. You look absolutely gorgeous."

I blushed and he led me to the middle table, two trays had been placed. He pulled out my chair for me and then sat down across from me.

"I had dinner planned for you." he smiled. "Italian's your favorite right?"

"You remember?" I ask.

"Of course" he said.

I lifted the tray to reveal a variety of different pastas. He smiled at me, when I looked at him. Dinner was nice. We played another game of 20 questions, while we ate. His answers continued to surprise me.

"Favorite Book?" I ask

"_Wuthering Heights_" he stated.

"Oh, my god. I love you" I laughed. _If only he knew I wasn't joking_.

He laughed and then just stared at me. Then he got up and came over to me offering his hand.

"Would you dance with me?" he asked.

"I cant dance" I blush, hesitantly taking his hand.

"Its all in the leading" he says, pulling me closer to the stereo. We started of swaying and then we were moving. He held me close to him, guiding me.

"This isn't so hard" I smile up at him.

"See? I told you" He laughed.

We continued to dance. The song changed to Crazier, by Taylor Swift. I smiled at the song and he continued to glide us, spinning me occasionally. Then he started to sing to me.

" **You lift my feet off the ground, Spin me around, You make me crazier, crazier Feels like I'm fallin, And I'm lost in your eyes, You make me crazier, crazier, crazier"**

He stared at me, singing along to the words. His voice was amazing. I smiled slightly, as he continued to look into my eyes. I leaned my head against his chest, and sighed. This is perfect. As we stopped moving and came to a sway, I felt my heart tug. I love him so much, and I have to tell him.

"Edward" I say at the same time he said my name. I giggled. "You first"

"Bella.., I need to tell you something." He started still swaying us. "I've been meaning to tell you for a while but, I wanted it to be perfect…Bella? I love you"

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. _he loved me. _I thought. I smiled and wiped away the tear.

"Oh, Edward. I love you too." I say hugging him. I feel him let out a breathe. Once I let go he looked at me.

"I have one more surprise." he said, pulling me toward the forest. We walked a little ways, until I saw his car.

"Edward? What about all that stuff?" I ask.

"It's ok, I got someone to take care of it." he said opening my door.

He drove to his house and he helped me out of the car. The house was quiet. _Where is everyone?_ he leads me to his room and takes me to a door I thought would be a bathroom. I gave him a questioning look, and he smiled and covered my eyes. I giggled. I heard the door open and he pushed me forward. The room was quiet. He sat me down on what felt like… a bench?

"Keep your eyes closed" he said. I did what I was told.

I felt him sit next to me and what came next made my heart stop. Piano notes filled the air. A beautiful melody surrounded me. I opened my eyes and watched him. His fingers moved swiftly across the ivory keys. The composition filled the room, sounding so complex it was surprising that he was the only one playing. The melody flowed slowly and sweetly, sounding like a lullaby. I felt tears running down my cheeks. Soon the notes slowed and the melody came to an end.

"Edward, that was amazing. It was beautiful" I say looking him in the eye.

"I call it Bella's Lullaby" he said quietly, touching my cheek. "I wrote it for you a couple weeks ago."

I couldn't breathe. "That is the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me" I say looking down.

Edward lifted my chin and looked me in the eye. His amazing green, emerald eyes, hypnotized me. He slowly began to move closer, and I did to. We were so close that I could feel the warmth of his breath on my lips. I closed my eyes and moved in. When our lips touched it sent shocks through my body. The kiss was gentle at first, but grew more and more passionate. He picked me up and carried me to his bed, never leaving my lips. The kiss was amazing, the way our lips synchronized, the way we just…fit. We fit perfectly together. Like we were built for each other. When we finally broke from the kiss we were both panting. We lay next to each other, both of us growing tired.

"I love you, Edward" I said.

"And I love you Bella." he said kissing me again. "Forever and Always."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**And there you have it!! Bella gets the happy ending she deserves. Sigh, its so beautiful. *Sniffle* **

**Ok you guys, leave me a Review and tell me if you want me to do and epilog Chapter. Just let me know. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**Always, Tasha Waffle**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo **


End file.
